Mentía
by Kenniana
Summary: Un matrimonio en crisis, un divorcio de por medio, una cuñada dispuesta a ayudar, un padre orgulloso de la decisión de su primogénita y alguien dispuesto a luchar por lo que quiere... SongFic Concluido.
1. ¡Quiero el Divorcio! ƸӜƷ

MENTÍA - SONFIC

- ¡Quiero el divorcio Uzumaki! - Esas fueron las palabras que se escucharon por toda la habitación del lugar, luego de que la puerta se azotara con tremendo golpe…

* * *

En los pasillos todos estaban atentos a aquella conversación que seguro definiría el futuro empresarial, y no es que fueran chismosos, sino, ¡como no escuchar aquella conversación si después de un corto tiempo que ingresó la esposa del presidente de la Corporación Uzumaki & Asociados al despacho, aquello se convirtió en gritos.

Era difícil sospechar que toda la culpa la tendría solo una persona en especial, aquella mujer que se encontraba dentro de la oficina minutos antes de que llegara la esposa, aquella mujer que no era mas que la secretaria del presidente y dueño de la Corporación, aquella que tendría mas privilegios que otros en la empresa, y no por que fuera mujer, por que mujeres había muchas, la culpa sería de la que muchos apodaban como "la consentida del jefe"

Mientras seguían las especulaciones en el pasillo, muchos o mas bien todos, tenían una cosa en claro… el divorcio traería consigo muchos problemas…

- ne.. Konohamaru-kun, que crees que pase? - preguntaba una pelirroja que no paraba de morderse las uñas por el nerviosismo que traía, en su mente solo vagaba una ecuación: _empresa + divorcio = desempleo_

- etto… nose Mizuki!, seguro que el jefe lo arreglará, no creo que sea tan… tan difícil esta situación - al igual que su compañera, Konohamaru estaba nervioso pero sabía que podía desalentar a su amiga

- eso espero… - Mizuki solo suspiró, ya había controlado sus nervios, cuando algo hizo que diera un brinco

- _QUIERO EL DIVORCIO UZUMAKI!!!!_

De pronto el lugar se tornó silencioso, ya no había especulaciones, todo estaba dicho, Mizuki y Konohamaru quedaron petrificados, otros al igual que ellos quedaron blancos de la impresión de esas palabras, sabían perfectamente que pasaría… luego de que reinó un silencio sepulcral sonó el golpe de la puerta y todos vieron pasar a la esposa muy furiosa

- Así?!!, pues no me importa te lo daré!!, oíste!?, es más mañana tráeme los papales si quieres!!! -

Por su parte el jefe, Naruto Uzumaki salía del despacho más furioso que la esposa, todos vieron sorprendidos a su jefe, si bien la mayoría no conocían esa faceta del dueño

- Y ustedes que?!!!, no tienen trabajo que hacer o que?!!, pónganse a trabajar que para eso se les paga!! - bien, jamás habían visto de ese modo a su jefe, mientras el se adentraba a su oficina cerrando de un fuerte golpe la puerta

Todos empezaron despejar el área, y fue entonces que se abrió la puerta nuevamente dejando ver a la causante de todo…

- N-Naruto - dijo la chica nerviosamente al no saber que reacción tomaría su jefe

- No te preocupes - dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio

- Pero yo…

- Enserio!, ella se dejó llenar la cabeza de acusaciones en mi contra y… en verdad, yo ya estaba arto de eso… no me quiso escuchar, así que tu no tuviste la culpa… - dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos a la altura de su mentón, para ver hacia un punto indefinido

- Gracias Naruto!!, por eso me gustas! - dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo

- Bueno, ponte a trabajar! - ordenó el Uzumaki que alzó la vista para verla

- Ok. - dijo - pero te espero esta noche - pronunció al salir de la oficina

La chica salió de la oficina sin preocupaciones, había logrado su propósito; Naruto se encontraba intranquilo por lo acontecido; afuera había una persona en especial que estaba cerca del lugar y pudo escuchar la conversación que sostenía el rubio con su secretaria

- NARUTO!! - gritó al entrar al despacho sin previo aviso - tengo que hablar contigo seriamente!!

- Que quieres Konohamaru!!, primero toca no? - dijo irónico el rubio

- BASTA NARUTO!! - estaba enojado, de hecho ya no le importaba gritarle al sujeto que tenía enfrente - exijo que me des una explicación a todo esto!!

- Mira Konohamaru, no quiero ser descortés contigo! - dijo serio el rubio - pero a ti es a quien menos debo de darle explicaciones en este momento

- Oh!, claro que si!!, por tu estupida calentura, nos llevas a todos entre las patas!! - dijo furioso aquel chico

- Que quieres que te diga? - dijo el rubio sin darle importancia al asunto

- Pero como puedes estar tan tranquilo en estos momentos!! Naruto, tu sabes que mi abuelo es uno de los accionistas de esta empresa!, y yo estoy a cargo de sus intereses, así que dime, que paso? - dijo ya más calmado

El rubio solo dio un suspiro bien hondo, sabía a que se atenía

- por favor, vete!, ya mañana hablaremos de esto, mañana lo sabrás en la junta que daré - dijo poniendo fin al asunto

- Ok, Naruto, pero solo te advierto una cosa: de esto no te salvas!; sabes muy bien que el divorcio podría ser la ruina de todo - dijo el chico antes de salir de ahí

- Lose, no te preocupes - dijo mientras su mente vagaba en torno a la discusión

* * *

Ya era tarde, la pelea había pasado hace horas, y desde hace horas estaba una joven de cabello negri-azul sentada sobre la cama de su habitación, había llorado desde que se encerró ahí. Pronto empezó a recorrer aquella morada, a su paso veía la casa que compartía con su esposo, veía con sus ojos perla todos los objetos, cada uno con ciertos recuerdos. Aquella casa era grande, y se había jurado junto con su rubio que aquel nido de amor lo llenarían con hijos, que serían felices por siempre, pero… todas esas ilusiones quedaron atrás, echados a un abismo… ella seguía llorando

Mientras empezaba a recordar muchos sucesos que habían pasado últimamente, dejó de llorar, pues ya sus lagrimas se habían acabado, su corazón se encontraba destrozado, todo su mundo de fantasías se acabó ese día

- Que razón tenias papá - dijo la ojiperla - y pensar que él era diferente, a él a quien le entregué mi amor… - quería volver a llorar, pero el ruido de un motor la puso en alerta

El rubio llegaba a su casa más temprano de lo normal, y ella aún no había salido de ahí como era su plan desde que llegó a ese sitio

- _MALDICION! -_ se dijo

La ojiperla se metió rápido al baño, para lavarse la cara y así borrar los rastros de su dolor, no quería que él la viera sufrir, y menos que la viera vulnerable

Las llaves de la casa sonaron y la puerta se abrió a su paso; si bien, el rubio deseaba encontrar a aquella mujer con la que se había casado, aún dentro de la casa, había rezado veinte veces la misma oración…

Entonces la vio, ahí parada junto a sus maletas, no hablaron, solo se miraron, las manecillas del reloj sonaban fuertemente a cada segundo que pasaba, parecía que había aumentado el sonido del tic-tac…

La tensión se cortó cuando ella dio unos pasos al frente con sus maletas dispuesta a salir de ese lugar sin dirigirle una palabra a su aún esposo

- Te vas sin despedirte? - más que irónico, esas palabras sonaron dolidas, él tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, no quería llorar, no quería mostrar sus debilidades frente a ella, pues estaba su orgullo como hombre - No vas a decir nada?

- Adiós Uzumaki! - dijo al fin - fue… un gusto conocerte - su voz sonó cansada; cansada de tanto llorar. Se armó de valor una vez enfrente de él, para pasar a su lado

- Espera! - el rubio en un afán de detenerla la tomó del brazo - no hemos hablado aún, ni arreglado nada - en realidad, él quería que se quedara

- Suéltame! - exigió ella - las cosas ya están dichas!

- No Hinata!, aún no! - el rubio levantó la voz

- Que quieres aclarar!!, ya todo está mas que dicho!! - las cosas se salieron de control, y ella empezaba a alzar la voz también

- Por que eres necia!! - dijo él - déjame explicarte!

- Necia yo? - reclamó ella con furia - que me quieres explicar!!

Ellos no querían volver a pelear y menos a volverse a gritar, pero aquello los tensaba y dejaba salir lo peor de cada uno

- Que me quieres explicar, maldita sea!!, si con lo que vi me basta!, cerdo!! - dijo ella gritándole, estaba decidida a dejarlo

- No me digas cerdo! - exigió él - por que no me das una oportunidad para explicarte y arreglar esto!!

- arreglar que!!, explicarme que!, acaso va s a decirme que ella te apuntó con un arma!?, o quizás fue un cuchillo!?, eh?, y todo para que la tuvieras sobre tu escritorio, mientras se besaban! - dijo ella al recordar como los había encontrado

- No!, no fue así!, tu me a orillaste a esto!!, desde hace tiempo tu me… AHHH!!! - explotó el rubio - Estoy arto desde que tus celos aumentaron!!, dime quien!, quien diablos te metió de ideas en la cabeza?!!, acaso fue Temari?, Ten-ten?, Sakura??!, o quizás la chismosa de Ino!! - dijo muy descontrolado el rubio

- Nadie!! - contestó ella - y no te salgas por la tangente echándole la culpa a mis amigas o diciéndome que yo tuve la culpa!

- Entonces déjame decirte por que lo hice!! - dijo el rubio en un afán de que ella se calmara

- NO! - gritó ella - ya no más!!, estoy harta de todas tus mentiras!!! - dijo safandose del agarre de su aún esposo

- Por favor… escúchame - el rubio le habló más calmado, en verdad él quería que lo perdonara, en verdad él quería que ella no lo dejara, y en verdad él no quería perderla

- No Naruto, es mejor así - ahora fue ella quien se tornaba más calmada - por favor… dame el divorcio, no hagas esto más difícil

- No!, no quiero - él agachó la cabeza, tenía ganas de llorar en esos momentos

- Escúchame - ella lo tomó de la cara con ambas manos para ver al rubio a los ojos - esto ya no está funcionando… - no quería dejarlo pero sabía que era lo mejor - t-todas las noches es lo mismo - él abrió los ojos a más no poder, sabía que era cierto lo que ella decía - yo… ¡yo ya no puedo con esto! - dijo la chica soltando unas lagrimas

- Hinata, por favor - el la abrazó, aquel abrazo era fuerte, no quería apartarse de ella - te prometo… no!, te juro que cambiaré, te lo juro, pero por favor, dame otra oportunidad!… por favor - dijo él con la voz quebrantada

- No Naruto, es mejor así, ya no nos hagamos más daño, compréndeme!

- Solo un tiempo, dame unos días! - tenía que hacer algo para que ella no se fuera

Hinata solo suspiró mientras pensaba en que decirle…

_¿QUIEREN CONTI??? MUAJAJAJAJA jejeje XD si lo habrá pero por hoy quedamos hasta aquí!! _

_Ya saben los personajes de Naruto a acepción de Mizuki son de Masashi Kishimoto!! El me los prestó!! Jijiji :P_

_Advierto: sino recibo reviews! Hasta aquí queda T_T si lo se, soy muy trágica!! XD no mentira, no se… CLARO QUE HABRÁ CONTI!! Solo no les prometo nada, pues aún tengo que terminar "Defecto Perfecto" que apuradamente y pude colocar el 3er. Cap! -_-, pero este es la acepción!, claro, por que los cap, no serán tan largos como el otro!, ___

_En fin… cuídense mucho y sean felices… ah! Por cierto! Este Sonfic lo saqué mientras escuchaba la canción de Miranda, esa que se llama "mentía" y por eso el nombre y la idea! ___

_Sale nos vemos!!! Sayonara!!___

_P.D. Ovio que es Naruhina y habrá muchísimo más Naruhina, solo que lo hice rapidin! ___

_P.D.2 acuérdense de dejar reviews! XD ___


	2. ¡Yo no te voy a perder! ƸӜƷ

**Bueno, antes de comenzar la historia, quiero aclarar que jamás! Y lean bien, JAMÁS agarraría la idea de otra persona, y Nunca-Jamás plagiaría las historias de otras personas, y si me vino a la mente este fic fue por que escuche la canción de Miranda titulada MENTÍA! (creo que aclaré esto al termino del primer capitulo :S)**

**Ustedes se preguntarán y bueno, a esta loca que le pasa? Bien queridos lectores quiero comentar que uno de los últimos reviews que me dejaron, me dijeron técnicamente que mi fic lo tome del fic de otra persona y que le añadí los pensamientos de Naruto o quizás que simplemente me inspire en la obra de aquella persona… y yo me quede con cara de WHAT? O.O!! De qué está hablando esta persona! °.° **

**En lo que a mi me respecta yo soy muy estricta en eso de los plagios y se me hace absurdo que digan que mi fic es un plagio, por Dios!, si alguien sabe de que fic me habla esta persona, por favor! que me diga ¿cual es el nombre del fic al que se refiere?, yo lo leeré y en caso que sea igual y/o se parezca demasiado al que yo hago, prometo que YO automáticamente descontinuaré el Sonfic y no habrá final, pues como digo soy muy estricta en ese sentido… bien ya me desahogué un poquitín!, si ustedes se quieren saltar a leer el siguiente capitulo, pueden hacerlo por que a continuación daré una contestación muy breve a esta persona; en verdad Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan, se los juro que me emocioné mucho al ver que a ustedes les había gustado este fic y me dije "mañana mismo tendrá que haber continuación!!!…", pero lamentablemente para mí todo sus comentarios son muy importantes y demasiado bien recibidos. En verdad Muchas gracias a todos Ustedes!!, quizás este sea el último capitulo que escribo, *suspiro* -__- … ( bueno!, pueden saltarse)**

**Contestación al review**

**Amiga, por el nombre pienso que eres mujer; te quiero aclarar que 1.- me tomo muy enserio los comentarios que me dejan pues para mi es muy importante saber la opinión de ustedes; 2. En qué momento Naruto pensó algo? No creo haber puesto pensamientos de Naruto como tal, si no que "según yo" los iba narrando; 3. En lo que yo tengo uso de razón, jamás eh leído un fic similar al mío, y si existe por favor dame el nombre por que yo no conozco el fic al que te refieres; 4. Perdón por ser semi-nueva y que este sea el segundo fic que escribo, y que además, que los fics que eh leído a ninguno le encuentre similitud al mío; 5. Te contestaría en un mensaje privado, pero como no tienes cuenta, nose donde contestarte; 6. Si no has escuchado la canción de Miranda, te aconsejo que la escuches; 7. Te prometo que si me das el nombre del fic para que yo lo lea y si es igual, yo lo quitaré automáticamente; 8. Dejen de leer chismosos!!; 9. No es cierto, pueden seguir leyendo XD ; y 10. *suspiro* ante lo ultimo que dijiste, Gracias, pero eres la primera persona que me lo dice, los otros comentarios no dijeron nada al respecto de lo que me dices y menos que mi historia se pareciera a otra; y una última. Si los demás me piden seguir con la historia y son más los comentarios que quieran continuación ya no podré prometerte el punto numero 7...**

**Ok. Sin más nos vemos!! Sayonara! =3**

* * *

**Mentía - Sonfic**

Cap.2

…_Hinata solo suspiró mientras pensaba en que decirle…_

- No - fue lo único que pronunció la ojiperla, quería separase del el y de su fuerte abrazo, aquel aroma del rubio, la embriagaba a cada segundo que pasaba, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, entre ellos estaba la lógica y la razón, pero ahí seguía el amor y el perdón…

- dime, que fue lo que pasó con aquellos jóvenes que se casaron y se juraron amor eterno?, dime que pasó con nuestras ilusiones y nuestros sueños?… que pasó?, por que yo ya no entiendo - el rubio contrajo más para sí a la ojiperla, apegándola más a él

- Quizás en dos años crecimos… - respondió ella dando un fuerte suspiro - y tu tuviste que hacerte cargo de la empresa… mientras yo me quedaba en casa con mis celos por que no llegabas a tiempo… - entre lo que decía no quería pronunciar el engaño, y continuó con otra cosa - nose… yo te hacía daño, tu llegabas cansado… - no pudo contenerse - pero hoy comprobé que en realidad tu…

- NO! - el rubio interrumpió antes de que ella terminara con la frase - No!, te juro que con ella no pasó nada, ella me tomó de la camisa!, y me besó, caímos en el escritorio, yo la iba a parar y en eso llegaste tu y

- Naruto… ya! - ella quería replicar que no fue así como los encontró pero estaba cansada de pelear con él - creo que esto tenía que pasar para darnos cuenta que nos hacíamos mucho daño… yo quiero tu felicidad

- Mi felicidad es contigo

- conmigo ya eras infeliz, todas las noches era lo mismo, peleábamos y tu me dejabas sola en la habitación, y por la mañana nos reconciliábamos y nuevamente volvía la misma rutina… la estupida rutina… - dijo con ironía y dolor en cada una de sus palabras, ella no quería decirlo pero ya no había marcha atrás - yo, ya no aguanto!, por favor… dame el divorcio, y ya el tiempo dirá - dijo no muy convencida

- Quizás tengas razón… me darás oportunidad de volverte a conquistar? - no tenía sentido hacerla cambiar de opinión en esos momentos se decía el rubio

- s-si - dijo sonrojada - pero… no te prometo nada

- por mí esta bien, entonces quédate tranquila amor; te daré el divorcio, pero no por mucho tiempo te alejarás de mi… - dijo audazmente

- Gracias… - que más podía decirle la ojiperla al rubio?, ella estaba sonrojada, sin duda aún sentía algo muy fuerte por él, aunque ella tratara engañarse que lo que sentía por el Uzumaki era solo obsesión de tenerlo a su lado

- y… adonde iras? - preguntó al separarse de ella - con tu padre?

- si!! - ella le sonrío al percatarse que él la conocía muy bien - es al único lugar donde puedo ir

- por que no te quedas esta noche? - dijo el rubio mostrando una sonrisa inofensiva

- Naruto… - dijo ella mientras pensaba que era un autentico lobo con piel de cordero

- esta bien! - dijo él inocentemente - pero te advierto que el te dirá "te lo dije"

- umm… quizás - respondió ella

- y, estarás bien? - él quería alargar el tiempo, aún se aferraba a la idea de que ella se quedara

- si, creo que si - se limitó a responder

- bien… entonces, cuídate

- tu igual - pronunció ella, para después pasar junto a él

- No quieres que te lleve? - dijo volteándose rápidamente

- n-no, traigo mi coche - la ojiperla ya dudaba que las preguntas hechas por el rubio fueran con otra intención

- ah!, esta bien - pronunció con un semblante de un niño regañado

- bien, nos vemos

- hasta luego…

- Ok. - sin más, ella abría la puerta de la casa

- oye - la detuvo el rubio - mañana daré la noticia a todos los accionistas… y

- entiendo - dijo ella - quieres que valla?

- nose… puedes? - preguntó

- si, no te dejaré solo - dijo mientras le sonreía

- Ok….

- si, bueno… nos vemos - nuevamente se volvió a despedir

- Hinata! - volvió a detenerla - y… la empresa?

- que hay con ella? - preguntó dudosa

- nose, tu tienes la decisión, ya sabes lo que traerá consigo nuestro divorcio - dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza en signo de vergüenza

- entiendo… - ella bajó la mirada, se preguntaba si era por eso que el rubio no quería divorciarse de ella y un sentimiento de tristeza y dolor la embargó - la empresa sigue, vale?

- bien!… - dijo el rubio, mientras se preguntaba ¿Por qué era tan difícil dejarla ir?

- entonces… ya me voy - sonrió nerviosa y después dio un suspiro, sabía que su vida y su historia al lado de ese rubio se acabaría una vez cruzando la puerta y entrando a su coche para dirigirse a la casa de su padre - se hace tarde… - pronunció tristemente

- claro, se hace tarde - estaba que no se lo podía creer, como era posible que dejaría ir al amor de su vida?, que tonto había sido al pensar que el amor de ella nunca se acabaría, se decía

- Entonces… - sintió un nudo en la garganta, no quería pronunciar esa palabra, pero tampoco se podía echar para atrás pues ya había tomado una decisión - Adiós! - dijo dolorosamente

- Hinata! - llamó el rubio desesperado al ver que la única mujer que lo amaba o que lo amó se iba de sus manos

- si? - contestó ella volteando a verlo ¿Qué más podría decirle él? Si ya habían aclarado las cosas

- No te vas a despedir? - preguntó mientras tenía en mente muy claro lo que iba a hacer

- lo estoy haciendo - dijo ella confundida ¿si en todo ese rato no había parado de decirle "nos vemos", "hasta luego", "adiós"… entonces que se supone que estaba haciendo? Se cuestionaba ella

- No me refiero a eso - dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella y de un jalon la tomó de la cintura - sino a… - pronunciaba débilmente, a tal grado que su voz se escuchaba como un susurro; se fue acercando más a ella, su cuerpo empezaba a proclamar estar junto al de ella… y sus labios…

Sus labios también empezaban a reclamar lo que por derecho eran suyos, la ojiperla sabía perfectamente a que se refería su aún esposo, sin protestar y sin poner objeción al asunto se dejó llevar por sus emociones… ella cerró los ojos y los labios se encontraron delicadamente, se besaban como si fuera la primera y última vez, se besaban como si no existiera un mañana o un divorcio…

Ella enredó sus manos en el cuello del rubio, y él se aferraba más a la ojiperla; sutilmente él le mordió el labio para profundizar el beso, a lo cual ella entendió que tenía que darle paso a la lengua de su amado… y así empezaron a sentir y a experimentar un sinfín de sensaciones únicas. A cada movimiento se intensificaba más aquel beso, el rubio la apegaba más a él, cada cuerpo desbordaba amor, pasión y deseo… quizás los dos hubieran querido que ese beso nunca terminara y que durara una eternidad, pero la falta de aire los hizo separase solo un poco, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, y los dos se vieron a los ojos; el rubio tenía un brillo especial en ellos, el quería volverla a besar y dejarse llevar…

La ojiperla en cambio, sabía que si se volvían a besar, ella iba a mandar todo al demonio y volvería con él, entonces la duda la embargó ¿a cuantas mujeres había besado así?, el gusanito de la duda se adentraba más en su corazón, como si este fuese una manzana apetecible… mientras sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, debatiéndose entre sí, unos daban sus puntos de vista: "la secretaria no había sido la única con la que él la había engañado" le decía la lógica… "el aún te ama" le replicó la esperanza… "solo te quiere por la empresa" le decía la inferioridad… "dale una segunda oportunidad" decía el amor… "eres una estupida si caes de nuevo" le dijo el orgullo… Entonces lo vio acercarse nuevamente a ella…

- N-No Naruto! - dijo ella separándose bruscamente de él

- Hinata… - no podía creerlo, él estaba seguro que después de eso ella jamás se iría ¿acaso su plan había fallado?

- Hasta luego - dijo sin pronunciar más, saliendo rápidamente de ahí, sabía que si no lo hacía en esos momentos el podría volver a engañarla, al menos eso creía ella

El rubio la vio dirigirse a su coche y meter sus maletas, luego ella se adentró y se marchó, él se sentía derrotado, todo su mundo se echó a perder y todo por "una estúpida calentura" como le dijo el nieto de uno de sus accionistas: Konohamaru… se sentía impotente, pronto unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, el no podía creerlo!, pero pronto un semblante de confianza lo envolvió

- _NO HINATA! YO NO TE VOY A PERDER!!, O ME DEJO DE LLAMAR NARUTO UZUMAKI!!, TE JURO QUE VOLVERÁS A HACER MIA! ESO TENLO POR SEGURO!! POR QUE YO TE AMO!!_

Sobre la cama de una habitación se encontraba una chica, traía consigo un juego de lencería muy sexy color rojo, había decorado el lugar con velas aromáticas e incienso con olor a canela; desde que había llegado del trabajo se había dedicado a ponerle empeño a lo que hacía

- Naruto… - suspiró su nombre al viento, mientras besaba una foto de su jefe y lo apegaba a su pecho - esta noche serás todo mío - se decía la mujer - ahora nada se interpondrá entre nosotros, tu esposa… quedó eliminada! - y pronto empezó a reír sarcásticamente…

Pero una llamada la distrajo

- bueno? - contestó

- _hiciste lo que te pedí? -_ preguntaban al otro lado de la línea, al parecer era un hombre

- claro! Ya todo está listo! - dijo seximente

- _que bueno!!, por que no me aguanto las ganas de estar ahí - _dijo impaciente el de la otra línea…

_Que creen que valla a pasar??? Waaaaaaaaaaa nop sep!! Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado en verdad se los agradezco muchísimo! No pensé en tener mas de 10 reviews en un día!! Los amo en verdad!! =3 me hicieron muy feliz, y por eso aquí está la continuación!!! Y como dije anteriormente, ustedes son los que deciden si quieren que este fic continúe su trayectoria, pues como habrán leído por ahí dicen que plagie! Y no es cierto!!! Yo jamás ago eso! todo sale de mi cabecita loca T_T se los juro!!!_

_Y por eso mismo no eh subido al fanfic una historia que tengo en mente, pero que el final __aclaro__ es tomado de __una película__ no de otro autor en fanfic o de un libro (bueno de eso no estoy segura) pero solo el final, valla ni el final!!, por que lo modifiqué =P; pero bueno yo no estoy aquí para contarlo y ustedes para saberlo por que se suponía que iba a ser una sor-presa, pero en fin!, todo esto viene con respecto al mensaje que me enviaron!, aclaro: solo ustedes tienen el derecho y el poder para decirme si continuo o no! _

_¿QUIEN QUIERE CONTI??? QUE HABLE AHORA O QUE CALLE PARA SIEMPRE! °w° MUAJAJAJAJA jejeje XD si lo habrá pero por hoy quedamos hasta aquí!! Bueno eso espero! Dejen reviews!_

_NO ME MATEN!!!! HASTA NO VER EL TERCER CAPITULO (si esque hay XD), y con respecto a quien es esa bruja! Pronto lo sabrán!! (se los juro! Ni yo se!!! XD) (sugerencias) muajajja y con respecto a si Naruto es infiel… nose! Ustedes que creen! °-°?_

_Así que sin más me despido de ustedes!, espero en verdad que este no sea el ultimo capitulo que escriba y menos el último capitulo de esta historia que ustedes lean; bien se cuidan y sean muy felices!_

_Sale nos vemos!!! Sayonara!!^^_

_P.D. Acuérdense de dejar reviews! Si quieren continuación de esta historia! XD _


	3. Anuncio: ¡Nos vamos a Divorciar! ƸӜƷ

**Mentía - Sonfic**

_Cap. 3_

Hinata Hyuga llegaba a la que alguna vez fue su casa, tenía miedo de la reacción que tomarían tanto su padre como su hermana; por un momento pensó que lo mejor sería afrontar sus problemas por sí sola, pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien ya que se sentía muy sola y desprotegida

Pudo hablarle a alguna de sus amigas para que la ayudaran, pero no quería interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo… y no por que pensara mal, NO!, sino que de antemano sabía que hablarle a Sakura era algo ilógico, ya que su amiga tenía un embarazo de cuatro meses, e Ino que también tenía un embarazo de tres meses; y ni hablar de Temari, pues sabiendo como era ella, sin duda estaría en esos momentos en un Hotel consumiendo su relación clandestina con el Nara; mientras que Ten-ten tal vez seguía de viaje con su primo

A sus veinticuatro años, Hinata Hyuga no sabía que hacer y menos hacia donde se dirigía su vida, pues desde que tenía uso de razón su vida era Naruto Uzumaki…

Una vez más suspiró fuertemente antes de tocar el dichoso timbre que tenía enfrente, solo deseaba que su padre no tomara medidas extremas con respecto a su divorcio y sobretodo con respecto al Uzumaki

°-------°-------°

Acababa de colgar el teléfono, suspiró pesadamente al recordar que al volver a su casa, no encontraría más a aquella mujer que le había entregado todo de sí, aquella mujer paciente que con el tiempo fue perdiendo la confianza en él, y todo por su estupidez… su maldita estupidez

- Creo que la falta de comunicación nos arruinó - decía tristemente el Uzumaki - Ahora estoy solo - le dijo a una foto que traía entre las manos, la foto de su boda con aquella mujer que lo dejó destrozado - … de nada sirve seguirte amando, si no te tengo junto a mi… y es por eso que te recuperaré Hinata Hyuga, yo no me resignaré a dejarte ir… se que fui un estúpido que se dejó llevar por sus impulsos… que dije cosas sin pensar que en verdad tu hablabas enserio… que tonto fui al creer que tu nunca me dejarías… que nunca me pedirías el divorcio… que nunca estaría como ahora, sufriendo por tu partida… - el rubio ya no pudo seguir pues su voz empezaba a sonar quebrantada mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta

°------°-------°

El Hyuga aún no podía creer que su Hija, la primogénita, la descarriada, la oveja negra de la familia estuviera de vuelta en casa… al verla a los ojos, ahí sentada sobre el mueble de la sala aun lado de sus maletas, su rostro cambió de sorpresa a una desafiante, aún no decía nada, estaba examinando cuidadosamente las palabras que le diría a su hija

- Papá… - habló temerosa la Hyuga - quería saber si…

- si te puedes quedar? - preguntó rápidamente su padre, a lo que la ojiperla asintió con la cabeza - Claro!, por supuesto que si Hinata! - dijo su padre con una sonrisa - pero… dime, te peleaste con mi querido yerno Naruto? - su pregunta sonó con un toque de cinismo

La ojiperla no sabía que contestar, pero si sabía que si le decía a su padre que Naruto la estaba engañando, seguramente su padre tomaría medidas drásticas y no dudaría en matarlo!, eso era algo que no podía permitir, así que solo se dedicó a bajar la cabeza y dar un "si" silencioso ante la pregunta hecha por su padre

- y… puedo preguntar ¿Por qué? - dijo el Hyuga muy curioso

- s-se podría decir q-que… n-no nos entendimos muy bien… - dijo nerviosamente la Hyuga - y…. nos vamos a divorciar…

- AH!, PERO TE LO DIJE!!! - estalló su padre - sabía que esa basura no era buena para ti!!, te advertí que esa lacra no te haría feliz!! te lo advertí Hinata Hyuga!! Pero como siempre!, la señorita no escuchó lo que su padre le advirtió de ese asno! - exclamó muy exaltado el Hyuga mientras la ojiperla negaba con la cabeza al escuchar todos los sobrenombres que su padre le ponía a su rubio… o mejor dicho a su aún esposo - Y no me digas que no Hinata!!, recuerda que un día antes de tu boda con ese despojo de nada, te lo advertí!, segundos antes de entregarte a esa cucaracha, te dije que ese matrimonio no traería nada bueno!!

A pesar de lo que le decía a su hija, el Hyuga estaba muy feliz de que ella y el Uzumaki terminaran, pero algo le inquietaba… su orgullo como padre… ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejar a su hija ese pedazo de miseria?!!… ahora su hija siendo tan joven sería una mujer divorciada… NO!, eso era algo que nunca permitiría! Hiashi Hyuga prefería mil veces que su hija fuera "viuda" a "divorciada", y de eso se encargaría él personalmente, se decía - _aunque… si mi hija lo dejó, entonces no hay necesidad de mandar al otro mundo, a la porquería que tiene como esposo -_ pensó el Hyuga más calmado

°------°-------°

El Uzumaki se encontraba afuera de su casa, recordando los últimos minutos que pasó al lado de su esposa, recordando que en algún momento le había prometido a la Hyuga hacerla feliz para toda la vida… recordaba las promesas que le había hecho unos días antes de su boda… si!, le dolían mucho esos recuerdos…

Pero lo que más le dolía, eran los últimos meses que pasó a su lado!, esos meses fueron un infierno total!, al grado de quererse arrancar la cabeza para no escuchar los celos y reclamos de la Hyuga. Su vida era un caos!, la amaba si!, pero sus celos hicieron que él se alejara de ella, al grado de dejarla hablando sola en la recámara, al grado de buscar una escusa para llegar tarde a su casa y no encontrarla despierta… pero también era cierto de que en las mañanas llegaba la reconciliación… y valla que reconciliación!… y con ello, volvía nuevamente aquel ciclo sin fin

El que él estuviera arto de sus celos, no quitaba el hecho de que la seguía amando como el primer día y que buscaría la forma de conquistarla nuevamente… el sonido de su celular lo atrajo a la realidad, interrumpiendo su plan de re-conquista

- un mensaje! - dijo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo - umm… veamos… - decía al abrir dicho objeto - "tengo frío!, mucho frío!, así que apúrate…"

- Maldición! Se me había olvidado la cita! - se dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía rápidamente a su auto para salir de ahí

°-------°------°

Después del regaño de su padre y la opinión de su hermana, la Hyuga se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, analizando detalladamente lo ocurrido con el Uzumaki; ella más que nadie sabía que si se hubiera dejado llevar por sus impulsos después de aquel beso tan apasionado, seguramente en esos instantes estaría perdonando a su rubio entre jadeos sobre la cama…

- Naruto… - se dijo con un gran suspiro - ¿qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos…?, me extrañaras verdaderamente, o solo extrañas mi compañía… - se dijo, para después caer rendida entre los brazos de Morfeo

°--------°--------°

- Aún no llega!… ya me estoy desesperando maldita sea! - se dijo muy furiosa aquella chica que veía como las velas que había puesto para su cita, ya se estaban acabando y el incienso acababa de consumirse - será que se halla reconciliado con su estúpida esposa?!, NO!, esto no me puede pasar!, se supone que yo sería la próxima señora de Uzumaki! - dijo muy exaltada

°--------°--------°

Al día siguiente la ojiperla se levantaba muy temprano para dirigirse a la empresa como había quedado con su rubio, tendría que darle la noticia a los accionistas de su divorcio… al llegar a la puerta principal se topó con su padre

- a donde vas? - cuestionó Hiashi

- a la empresa - contestó la Hyuga

- Bien!, supongo que vas a ir para que nos devuelvan el dinero que invertimos en esa dichosa empresa!, no? - afirmó alegremente

- estas equivocado si crees que voy a hacer eso! - dijo desafiante la ojiperla

- entonces?, a que más podrías ir a ese lugar? - preguntó irónico el Hyuga - a reconciliarte con esa cucaracha?

- ummm... no es mala idea - interrumpió ella - pero no!, iré a tomar las riendas de las acciones que me pertenecen, hora que estaré divorciada tendré que trabajar!, aparte no voy a dejar a mucha gente sin empleo - aseguró la ojiperla

- entonces… la empresa seguirá no? - dijo confundido el Hyuga, pero luego recordó lo que su hija menor le había contado sobre la situación que pasó su primogénita - y supongo que también le darás trabajo al infiel de tu marido, y a su amante! - dijo enojado el Hyuga

- pero como… - dijo aturdida la ojiperla - _Hanabi!, nunca le volveré a contar nada! -_ pensó furiosa la Hyuga

- No creo que sea lo mejor!, pues yo te advertí lo que pasaría con tu matrimonio - recordó el Hyuga- y ahora te advierto que…

- Papá!, por favor!, déjame hacer las cosas a mi modo - intervino antes de que su padre dijera algo más

- esta bien!, solo espero que todo salga bien! - finalizó el Hyuga

- y así será - dijo la ojiperla - bueno, me voy! - se despidió la Hyuga dandole un beso en la mejilla a su padre

- _solo espero que mi hija no vuelva a caer en los engaños de esa basura! -_ pensó el Hyuga al verla alejarse

°-----°------°

La esposa del dueño de la empresa, llegaba con un semblante serio, mas bien, no había expresión alguna para describir lo que se presentara a continuación, pensaban los trabajadores del lugar. Muchos empezaron a especular que se traía entre manos la Hyuga, "tal vez ya se reconcilio con su esposo" decían unos felismente, "quizás venga a matarlo" afirmaban otros muy temerosos, "vendrá por un nuevo pleito?" se cuestionaban algunos… todos especulaban al verla pasar tan segura de sí misma, muy cambiada a como la vieron la última vez… demaciado cambiada

La ojiperla llegó con la dichosa secretaria para preguntarle sobre la sala de juntas… quería degollarla, ahorcarla, desaparecerla si fuera preciso, pero no tendría caso… las cosas ya estaba hechas y dichas, aparte que no ganaba nada con rebajarse a su nivel, pensaba la ojiperla, pero si existiera algún motivo para ahorcarla o degollarla lo haría sin pensarlo, se dijo

- Disculpe - dijo dulcemente la ojiperla - donde queda la sala de juntas? _ZORRA_ -esto último lo pensó

La secretaria estaba muy atareada por la noche anterior, no lograba concentrarse, y fue por eso que no se percató quien le hablaba en esos momentos

- está por allá - señaló una puerta, y después volteó para ver quien era, pues si bien sabía que ningún accionista era mujer, además que todos los accionistas ya habían llegado - PERO NO PUDE PASAR!! - se exaltó al ver a la Hyuga ahí parada mientras le sonreía

- Claro que si puedo! - respondió tranquila la ojiperla - vengo a ver a MI esposo - dijo

- está ocupado en una junta!, y me dijo que

- A eso vengo, a la junta! - dijo dulcemente sin quitarle la sonrisa a la secretaria

- No!, ya le dije que usted no puede pasar!! - dijo firmemente la secretaria, defendiendo lo que ella suponía era suyo

- y… quien me lo va a impedir? - dijo inocentemente la ojiperla - USSSSTED??? - preguntó con mucha ironía cambiando drásticamente de semblante inocente a uno retador, mientras le dedicaba otra sonrisa a la secretaria

- c-claro! - que era esa sonrisa tan malévola y ese aire de superioridad que percibía de la ojiperla?!… en que momento ese corderito había cambiado para convertirse en un feroz lobo? Se cuestionaba la secretaria-_ diablos!, esta mujer parece ser la misma reencarnación del demonio!! -_ se dijo muy temerosa de lo que fuera a pasar, con la aún esposa del Uzumaki

- Oh!, valla… pensé que la secretaria de MI marido era más inteligente, pero veo que no es así - afirmó con autosuficiencia la Hyuga - ya que… - se quedó callada por un momento para analizarla de los pies a la cabeza - ja!, bueno… se aferra a llevarme la contraria… no, no, no, no… - dijo la ojiperla moviendo sutilmente su cabeza de un lado para otro - MUY mala idea…- expresó volviendo a mirarla a los ojos con su única e inigualable sonrisa… perversa???… se cuestionó la chica alarmada - puedo confesarte algo? - dijo la ojiperla al ver la cara de horror que había puesto la secretaria - te aconsejo que no te metas conmigo… por que no sabes de lo que soy capas!

- m-me está amenazando? - dijo valientemete nerviosa la chica - p-por que s-si es así yo le diré al señ

- No!, no! que va!! - dijo la ojiperla inocentemente - solo te estoy advirtiendo que no te metas conmigo, pero puedes tomarlo como tu quieras!, y si quieres… claro!, puedes contarle a MI marido que te amenacé… - dijo audaz - hay!!, Pero dudo mucho que te crea… es una lastima!... ya que… el me sigue AMANDO! - afirmó la Hyuga

Ante esas palabras, la secretaria abrió los ojos a más no poder, ella creía que el rubio ya no sentía nada por su esposa, quizás ella estuviera mintiéndole, se dijo - _tendré que decirle a Naruto que su esposa me amenazó, y ya comprobaremos si lo que me dice esa tonta, es cierto… -_ pensó con mucha rabia la secretaria

- Qué!!, estas enojada??, me pregunto que harás gatita... llorar? - dijo retadoramente la Hyuga mientras le regalaba una sonrisa burlona...

Ella no era así, pero quería motivos para degollar ahí mismo a esa tipeja y que mejor que provocarla, se decía mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras que la secretaria fruncía el ceño de pura rabia desmedida…

_°-------°-------°_

Por un lado Hinata seguía debatiendose con aquella secretaria, y por el otro, el rubio se encontraba dentro de la dichosa junta con los accionistas; estaba muy nervioso, no sabía por donde empezar, esperaba impacientemente a que la Hyuga llegara, para dar juntos la noticia de su divorcio

Se preguntaba como tomarían la noticia de su divorcio, los accionistas ya que aparte de tener acciones en esa empresa, también eran sus amigos más allegados, tanto de él como de la ojiperla

Entre sus amigos y conocidos, y que al mismo tiempo también eran acreedores de ciertos porcentajes de las acciones de la empresa Uzumaki & Asociados, destacaban los Inuzuka´s con el 15% de las acciones, representado por Kiba Inuzuka y su mano derecha Shiro Nanda; al igual que los Uchiha´s representados por Sasuke Uchiha y los Sabaku no´s representados por Gaara Sabaku no y su hermana Temari, que igualmente ambos clanes tenían el mismo porcentaje que los Inuzuka´s…

También se encontraba entre ellos el jefe de información exterior Shikamaru Nara, el jefe del departamento de recursos humanos Shino Aburame, el representante de los derechos del empleado Sai y no podía faltar el representante de los Sarutobi´s, Konohamaru quien representaba el 10% de las acciones

Todos estaba impacientes ante el hecho de que su amigo y dueño de dicha empresa, los halla citado en una junta urgente; pero no todos consideraban al Uzumaki un "amigo", y ese era el caso del Inuzuka, ya que lo consideraba su rival, desde el momento en que supo que la Hyuga se casaría con el Uzumaki, y desde entonces empezó a tener roces con el rubio, pues el castaño estaba perdidamente enamorado de la ojiperla

Por su parte Sasuke era un hombre exitoso y poderoso para su edad, que al igual que todos él tenía 25 años y también era un hombre felizmente casado con la única mujer que le mostró el verdadero amor, Sakura Haruno; Gaara tenía una relación libre con su mejor amiga Matsuri; mientras que el Nara mantenía una relación clandestina con Temari; Sai estaba casado con la Yamanaka; y por último Konohamaru que a pesar de tener 22 años estaba en busca del verdadero amor…

- bien, señores! - habló el rubio para cortar la tensión que sentía y que percibía de sus amigos - supongo que… se preguntarán para qué los eh convocado a esta junta - dijo nerviosamente

- Naruto, que carajos pasa! - dijo seriamente el Uchiha

- seguro que el muy estúpido realizó unos movimientos fraudulentos y ahora está en la mira de la policía - dijo rudamente el Inuzuka, el cual no perdía oportunidad de insultar al sujeto que le arrebató al amor de su vida

- puedo asegurarte que no es eso! - contestó Konohamaru

- así?, como estas seguro de eso! - retadoramente dijo el Inuzuka, para hacer enojar al rubio

- Bueno ya! - replicó el pelirrojo - dejen hablar a Naruto! - comentó molesto, pues lo que más le molestaba era que interrumpieran a una persona cuando ésta se disponía a hablar

- gracias Gaara - dijo el rubio

No sabía como dar la noticia, estaba muy nervioso, sus manos empezaban a sudar, y se reprochaba el que Hinata no llegara a esa sala de juntas, pues le sería más fácil dar la noticia, estando los dos juntos, pensaba el rubio

- yo… Uzumaki Naruto, debo decirles que… - calló por un momento

- Ya Naruto!!!, habla de una buena vez!! - Temari fue la que habló por todos, ya que era ella la más desesperada con aquella situación - con un pinche carajo!!! Ya me estoy desepe

- HINATA Y YO NOS VAMOS A DIVORCIAR!! - exclamó fuertemente el Uzumaki interrumpiendo el comentario de la rubia

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio… Temari quedó estática, Sasuke abrió los ojos a mas no poder, Gaara estaba con una cara de incrédulo, Shikamaru pensó que aquello era una broma, Konohamaru estaba alarmado y murmuró algo como "no puede ser!, entonces no se reconciliaron... t-todo terminó!!"; Shino, que por fin volvía a sonreír inmediatamente al escuchar tal afirmación se le borró la sonrisa de la cara; Sai que a pesar de estar pálido, quedó más blanco de lo normal, pues entendía perfectamente que significaba eso del divorcio; y Kiba… Kiba estaba con una cara de satisfacción y felicidad que no podía ocultar…

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no me maten!!! Jajaja pero creo que tendrán que esperar para el próximo cap. Para saber el nombre de la tercera en discordia muajajaja XD para que la puedan ahorcar!! al igual que Hinata°-° Jejeje XD_

_Y las preguntas del día ¿Qué le dirán sus amigos al rubio? ¿qué paso con Hinata y la zorra? Digo!, secretaria?, la habrá ahorcado??? y... ¿Naruto en verdad le fue infiel a Hinata?... ¿en verdad el mensaje que recició el rubio era de la secretaria?... todos y cada uno de estas preguntas se resolveran en el siguiente cap.! que sin duda a muchos de ustedes se les resolverán las dudas, y ya saben si quieren mañana mismo la continuación MANDEN UN REVIEW!! XD (jajajaja yo no soborno verdad?? XD)_

_Y ya saben Naruto y sus personajes son creación de mi buen amigo Masashi Kishimoto, que me dijo: Kenny para que no me hagas calzón chino te dejaré usar a mis personajes!… jajaja =P_


	4. Confesión: ¿Por qué se Divorcian? ƸӜƷ

**Mentía - Sonfic**

Cap. 4

- QUE!!? - gritó el Uchiha

- NO PUEDE SER! - exclamó Temari

- ENSERIO?! - preguntó confuso el Sabaku

- PERO COMO! - replicó el Aburame

- NO LO PUEDO CREER! - dijo el Nara

- VALLA! - decía el Inuzuka

- Tenia un leve presentimiento de que esto pasaría! - se lamentó Konohamaru

- Quizás no le gustó su pen…

- BUENOS DÍAS!!!!- exclamó la ojiperla con una gran sonrisa al llegar a la junta interrumpiendo el comentario de Sai

Llegaba a la reunión con una cara de inocente, a la cual todos voltearon a verla, esperaban verla destrozada, con una inmensa tristeza o quizás con los ojos llorosos o hinchados de tanto llorar, pero no!, la Hyuga se aparecía con una tierna y linda sonrisa

- _pobre Hina… seguramente está sufriendo mucho por dentro!… ya que ella estaba muy enamorada de este Baka! - _pensó Temari

- _estúpido Naruto!, mira que dejar libre a Hinata…! -_ se dijo Shino

- _haaay Naruto!, que habrás hecho para tomar esta decisión - _se preguntaba Sasuke

- _Hinata por fin es libre!! - _pensó Kiba muy emocionado

- _que rayos pasará con la empresa ahora! -_ se decía muy nervioso Konohamaru

- _Tanto Hinata como Naruto se veían muy enamorados!, que habrá pasado… -_ se cuestionaba Gaara

_- Naruto se ve relajado y Hinata tranquila… será que sea cierto lo de su divorcio?… o nos estarán engañando -_ pensaba Shikamaru

_- Estoy muy seguro de que a Hinata no le gustó la poll…_

_- _HINATA!, - exclamó el Inuzuka al verla, interrumpiendo en los pensamientos de Sai - que gusto verte!!

- Hola Kiba - saludó la ojiperla - Naruto!, como estas? - preguntó para no ser descortés con el rubio

- Bien!, y ahora un poco mejor - dijo dándole una sonrisa - y… acabo de darles la noticia de nuestro divorcio - comentó

- ah!… ya veo, así que ya lo saben - dijo la ojiperla posando su mirada a cada uno de sus amigos

- pero como!! - el Uchiha estaba sorprendido - se divorciaran y actúan así?!, como si nada hubiera pasado? - preguntó muy confuso

- jejeje… es una larga historia - respondió el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza en signo de nerviosismo

- Me impresionan cada día más! - comentó Konohamaru muy maravillado por la actitud que tomaban

- bueno… si no hay nada más que decir… - dijo la Hyuga - Naruto, te aviso que tomaré posesión de las acciones que me corresponden… - comentó no muy segura si lo que decía fuera lo correcto para los dos

- claro! - respondió el rubio muy alegre mientras le jalaba una silla para que se sentara - por que no te sientas y lo platicamos con los demás -

- bueno… - respondió la ojiperla al adentrarse a la sala - Gracias! - pronunció al sentarse

- bien… empecemos la junta, ya que hay que dejar unos puntos en claro - comentó el rubio a los demás

La junta siguió sin problemas, ni complicaciones; nadie había puesto objeción en que la ojiperla tomara el 30% de las acciones que le correspondía, mientras que al rubio le tocaba el 15%. La junta ya había llegado a su fin, pero se fue extendiendo más entre las risas y las bromas que hacía el rubio.

- bien… creo que ya es hora de retirarnos - dijo Shino

- si!, creo que si - comentó el Nara

- por cierto, Naruto! - llamó el Uchiha - te espero afuera, quiero comentarte algo…- dijo

- Ok!, espérame que ahora salgo - respondió el rubio

- Hinata!, quisiera hablar contigo - habló Kiba

- yo también quiero hablar contigo Hina, quiero preguntarte algo - comentó Temari

- si, vamos - respondió la Hyuga levantándose de su lugar

- por que no esperan afuera! - exclamó el rubio muy enfadado - quiero hablar primero con Hinata - advirtió

- p-pero Temari me espera - respondió la ojiperla muy nerviosa al pensar que consecuencias traería el estar a solas con el rubio

- No Hina!, no te apures, yo espero afuera - dijo la rubia para después voltear a ver al castaño - ni modos Kiba, pero tendrán que verse en otro momento!, ya que será una reunión de chicas - le murmuró

El castaño estaba enojado, pero no podía hacer nada, pues la ojiperla había decidido irse con Temari - _maldición! -_ se dijo mientras empezaba a salir de ahí

Todos ya habían desalojado el lugar, y pronto Hinata se fue incomodando con la sola presencia del rubio, ¿qué podría pasar?, se preguntaba mientras controlaba sus nervios. Por otra parte el rubio estaba feliz de estar con ella a solas, quizás podría pasar algo… se dijo

- Hinata… - llamó el rubio

- Dime? - respondió ella

- quiero que seas tú quien lleve la presidencia del la empresa - dijo el rubio - está por de más decir que tu eres la que mayor acciones tiene de la empresa y…

- c-como?! - interrumpió ella muy confundida

- si!, aparte de que sabrás hacerlo muy bien! - dijo muy alegre, pero él tenía algo más en mente - _si ya no podré verte en la casa… pues que mejor que verte en el trabajo! -_ pensó - aparte de que eres una excelente mujer! - dijo ruborizándose

- G-Garcias Naruto - dijo ella sin éxito al querer ocultar su nerviosismo y el color carmín que brotaban de sus mejillas - pero… creo que lo mejor será que tu sigas como presidente de la empresa, ya que sabes mucho sobre este negocio… - comentó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otro lugar con tal de no verlo

- si pero… - dijo él acercándose a la ojiperla - yo no me sentiría muy bien que digamos… digo!, ahora que ya no estamos juntos…

- a donde quieres llegar! - exclamó ella asustada al percatarse de que el rubio se acercaba a ella como un tigre que asecha a su presa

- a que accedas a la presidencia - dijo él tranquilamente mientras la Hyuga se paraba de su asiento dispuesta a salir

- no Naruto, eso no! - contestó dando unos pasos hacia la salida

- por que! - exclamó él al detenerla, tomándola del brazo

- por que no quiero! - respondió soltándose del agarre del rubio

- Por favor Hinata! - imploró él, volteándola para verle lo nerviosa que la ponía

- dije que no! Naruto - replicó bajando la cabeza

- bueno… al menos no me dejes solo - dijo acercándose más a ella - acepta por lo menos la vicepresidencia - dijo mientras la tomaba de la cara. Haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos

- la vicepresidencia? - preguntó muy confundida

- si!, por favor! - dijo él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

- n-no sabía que existiera un puesto así - respondió más nerviosa, no queriendo pensar de lo cerca que estaba el rubio y de lo que hacía

- pero ahora ya lo sabes - dijo él otorgándole una sonrisa… un poco traviesa

- d-desde cuando - preguntó ella

- desde hoy! - contestó dándole una mirada juguetona

El Inuzuka no quería perder la oportunidad de hablar con la ojiperla en esos momentos, estaba esperando a que ella saliera, tenía muchas ansias de descubrir la existencia de una oportunidad para estar al lado de la ojiperla, el amor de su vida… había soñado tanto ese momento, en el cual ella le decía que se divorciaría del rubio y que aceptaba ser su esposa… tanto había soñado ese momento que por fin se le hacía realidad; solo le faltaba verla vestida de blanco mientras entraba por la puerta de una iglesia y él esperándola junto con el padre…

- _por fin Hinata!, por fin serás mía! - _se dijo el castaño

Mientras tanto, afuera de la empresa todos estaban esperando a que la ojiperla o el rubio se aparecieran; por un lado empezaban a llegar las amigas de Hinata, pues Temari les había mandado un mensaje a todas ellas explicándoles la situación que atravesaba la Hyuga, Nadie se hizo del rogar y en pocos minutos ya estaba ahí esperándola

- Sakura!, que haces aquí, le podría hacer daño al bebé - dijo el azabache quien se acercó a su esposa

- es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti Sasuke!, que haces aquí si ya saliste del trabajo - replicó ella

- _oh!, por Dios! -_ pensó el Uchiha al percatarse de que se avecinaba una nueva discusión con su esposa

- Sai!! - gritó una rubia a su esposo

- Ino!, que haces aquí?, esperando a hablar con Hinata? - cuestionó el pelinegro

- exacto! - respondió ella - y supongo que tu irás con Naruto! - dijo a lo que el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa

- Shikamaru! - murmuró otra rubia al lado del Nara

- que? - contestó él en voz baja

- prométeme que me contarás lo que te diga el Baka de Naruto! - dijo - aunque te pida guardar el secreto, vale? - terminó por decir

- umm… si me lo pide, entonces no te prometo nada - dijo él

- entonces olvídate de mí y del Hotel! - sentenció ella

- No!, espera… si te lo cuento! - dijo el Nara suplicante

- de qué estarán murmurando tu hermana y Shikamaru? - preguntó el Aburame

- eso se ve muy sospechoso! No será que son novios? - comentó Konohamaru

- ya lo creo… - dijo Gaara sin quitarle la vista de encima al Nara y a su hermana

- p-pero que cosas dicen chicos! - comentó Ten-ten muy nerviosa, al percatarse de que su amiga ya empezaba a ser descubierta

Todos a excepción de ninguno, querían saber que era lo que había pasado en aquella relación pues era muy ilógico que dos personas que se amaban, llegaran a la conclusión de divorciarse, quizás había algo de por medio… se cuestionaban todos; y que mejor que preguntárselos personalmente a ellos… por su puesto…, por separado!, pensaban.

- entonces?… que me dices - preguntó el rubio

- bueno pues… esque nose como se maneja la empresa… yo…

- no te preocupes!, yo te enseño - interrumpió el rubio antes de que la ojiperla dijera algo más

- bien… entonces creo que te tomaré la palabra - sonrió

- por cierto… ya te dije que hoy te ves muy hermosa!?, ese atuendo te queda muy bien! - le dijo muy seductoramente el rubio

- g-gracias… tu también! - se limitó a decir la Hyuga para dar unos pasos hacia atrás

- sabes? - dijo él - creo que me pondré muy celoso si alguien más se fija en ti - dijo acercándose para no perder la cercanía

- n-no tienes por que - dijo la Hyuga, pero luego recordó el momento en que lo encontró con su secretaria - además pronto nos divorciaremos y no tendré que rendirte cuentas!, sabes?, seré libre para…

- No! - interrumpió el rubio un poco enojado, acorralándola en una pared - dime, aún quieres seguir con lo del divorcio? - preguntó quedando a pocos centímetros de ella - lo has pensado bien? - pronunció rozándole los labios

- N-Naruto! - exclamó ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras lo alejaba

- no me has respondido… - dijo él - lo pensaste bien anoche? - cuestionó al tiempo que le robaba un beso

- n-no Naruto!, que haces! - reprochó ella alejándolo una vez más - no esta bien lo que intentas hacer! - aunque no quería que él la tuviera así, la Hyuga deseaba que él no parara su juego

- por que! - respondió él inocentemente, quería tomarla en ese preciso momento y arrojarla sobre la mesa para llenarla de besos y que ella retrocediera su decisión - Hinata yo…

- HINATA!! - interrumpió un castaño, que se asomaba por la puerta de la sala; minutos antes, él presentía que si no entraba e interrumpía lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo el rubio y la ojiperla, una vez más le robarían la ilusión de tenerla junto a él - _y no estaba equivocado…- _pensó

- Kiba! - ella se sorprendió mucho al verlo y de que él los encontrara en una situación muy comprometedora

- que haces aquí Kiba! - reprochó el rubio muy furioso - te dije que esperaras a fuera!, que no entendiste?! - estaba enojado de que el susodicho los interrumpiera y más cuando él ya estaba apunto de convencer a la ojiperla que esa decisión era un error… un completo error

- lo siento!, pero necesito hablar con ella! Y no contigo!! - recriminó el castaño muy furioso también

- pero, que no te das cuenta que…

- Naruto! - interrumpió ella - es suficiente!, creo que tu y yo, ya dejamos las cosas en claro - dijo ella para después voltear a ver al castaño y librarse del rubio - y Kiba, te parece si nos vamos? - dijo saliendo de ahí

- Hinata - hablo el rubio, más la ojiperla no hizo caso a su llamado y se fue con el castaño - _Diablos!!, estúpido Kiba, por que carajos tenía que interrumpirnos! -_ se dijo el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño

Hinata y Kiba salían de la empresa; durante el trayecto Kiba había invitado a la ojiperla a una cita, a lo cual ella muy gustosa aceptó, al salir se encontraron con sus amigas, las cuales no dejaron estar más tiempo a la ojiperla con el castaño, ya que se la habían llevado al restaurant más cercano para que la ojiperla les contara sobre le porqué de su decisión mientras se tomaban un café.

Por otro lado el rubio salía de su oficina para encontrarse con sus amigos, afuera de la empresa; ellos esperaban al rubio para irse a un bar cercano y poder entablar una conversación con él… claro!, solo esperaban a que el rubio saliera del edificio, para irse juntos al bar; al igual que sus esposas que se llevaron a la ojiperla a otro sitio para hablar con ella.

- Naruto! - llamó la secretaria, interrumpiendo que el rubio tomara el ascensor

- cuantas te eh dicho que no me llames por mi nombre! - estaba enojado, y por el hecho de que aquella chica lo llamara por su nombre, sino por que Kiba se había llevado a Hinata consigo

- p-perdon señor, pero después de lo que pasó yo creí que…

- eso es todo lo que quieres decirme, Fuuka?! - reprochó el rubio - que perdida de tiempo! - se dijo y empezó a presionar el botón ámbar para que el elevador se cerrara

- e-espere! - dijo la chica deteniendo las puertas, estaba perpleja por la actitud que mostraba el Uzumaki - solo quería comentarle que su esposa me amenazó y

- espera, espera! - interrumpió el rubio - dices que Hinata te amenazo? - cuestiono incrédulo

- si!. Eso es lo que le estoy diciendo - dijo la chica

- por favor… Fuuka!, por que mejor no te inventas otra cosa!, en vez de estar acusando a mi esposa de eso! - le dijo volviendo a presionar el mismo botón ámbar para que cerrara de una vez por todas, las puertas del elevador; una vez realizada dicha acción, se alivió de no ver más a su secretaria, pues ya no la quería escuchar - _maldita la hora en que te conocí -_ se dijo -_ si no fuera por tu culpa, nada de esto me estuviera pasando -_ pensó

La secretaria se quedó ahí parada, estaba enojada a punto de estallar, todo lo que le había dicho la aún esposa de su jefe, era cierto, Naruto Uzumaki, el dueño de la empresa jamás creería que su esposa amenazara a alguien, y eso ya lo tenía claro, al igual que tenía muy en claro de que el rubio jamás dejaría de amar a su mujer.

Lloró amargamente al recordar todo lo que había hecho para que el rubio por fin se fijara en ella, pero recordó que nada de eso había dado resultado -_ pero no me rendiré Naruto!, tu serás mío y de nadie más!, así sea lo último que haga!, tu volverás a hacer mío! -_ pensó para después dejar de llorar y quitarse las grimas que ya había derramado

Los amigos del rubio, ya se lo habían llevado al bar más cercano de ahí, y todo por que estaban ansiosos de saber la verdad, al igual que las amigas de la ojiperla, que se encontraban en un restaurant más cercano para platicar sobre "ese" asunto.

- bien Hina, cuéntanos! - la primera en hablar fue Sakura, quien estaba muy impaciente de saber lo que sucedía

- anda Hina!, no te quedes callada! - dijo Ino al ver que su amiga no despegaba la vista de la taza de café que tenía enfrente

- Hina… si estás preocupada por tu primo… te aseguro que aún sigue en su viaje de negocios - dijo Ten-ten

- Hinata… nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarte y apoyarte en lo que necesites - habló Temari

- esta bien, chicas… antes de hablarles sobre el "por qué" de mi decisión, quiero hacerles una pregunta - dijo la ojiperla sin quitar la vista de su café

- habla Hina, te estamos escuchando - dijo Ino

- quiero saber… o bueno tú, Temari - dijo la ojiperla volteando a ver a su amiga - tu… conoces a la secretaria de Naruto… no es cierto? - cuestionó a lo que la rubia asintió con la cabeza muy curiosa por lo que le diría su amiga - dime una cosa Tema… - dijo la ojiperla dudando de lo que le preguntaría - ella… e-ella es más bonita q-que yo?… - cuestionó con una inmensa tristeza que a simple vista se le notaban en sus grandes orbes perla

- H-Hina… - dudó en responder la rubia, ya que percibía a donde iba el asunto, con aquella pregunta

Todas las chicas también notaron la inmensa tristeza de la Hyuga, no quisieron interrumpir, pues no sabían quien era la dichosa secretaria, al igual, notaron que aquella decisión de divorciarse fue tomada por la ojiperla y eso era por que…

_- NARUTO LE FUE INFIEL A HINATA!! -_ pensaron todas muy alarmadas

- anda Tema… dime algo!, dime la verdad - dijo la Hyuga desesperada por que su amiga no hablaba

- quieres la verdad Hina? - cuestionó muy firmemente la rubia

- _No Tema!, si es algo doloroso no le digas!… solo quiero tener de cerca a esa tipeja para sacarle los ojos! -_ pensaba Ino

- _creo que degollaré a esa tipa cuando me la encuentre!!!, pero como será… bueno!, cuando me la encuentre quedará irreconocible! -_ se decía Ten-ten

- _Tema… que le dirás a Hina!… ah! Pero mendiga zorra!!!!, quien se mete con una de nosotras!, se mete con todas!!!, y no dudaré en arrastrarla por los pelos cuando la vea!!! - _pensaba Sakura

- si… quiero que me digas la verdad aunque me duela - tristemente decía Hinata, conteniendo las ganas de llorar

- pues…

_QUIEREN CONTI????? PUES DEJEN REVIEWS! XD °w° _

_Waaaaaaa asta aquí los dejo!!! ya es muy tarde y aún no eh avanzado nada verdad!!??? XD no me maten!!!!!!, pues ya les obsequie el nombre de la zorra!, digo secretaria!… ya dieron quien es?! Si!! Es esa tipa del relleno!!!, la que besa a Naru en un episodio!!!!! °~°! Ya dieron? A que se que no se la imaginaban!! °w°, verdad???? XD _

_y sobre si Naru es infiel… yo creo que tendrán que esperar, pues en sí, lo iba a subir en un solo cap. Con las respuesta, pero eso iba a ser hasta el lunes pues iba a ser un cap muy largo!!, demasiado largo!!!, y si no lo subí antes fue por que las mendigas de mis musas estuvieron de huelga, y no me quisieron ayudar!! T_T pero ya estoy de regreso! XD_

_y para ya no desesperarlos, pues mejor preferí subir la primera parte de este larguísimo capítulo, mientras que el lunes subo el otro!! Perdón!!!!!!! No me ahorquen!!!, aunque… creo que ya algunos sabrán si el rubio le fue infiel a Hina o no! Hagan sus apuestas!!!!_

_Y es por eso que el siguiente cap. Lo quiero titular __**"CULPABLE O INOCENTE!!"**__ muajajajajaja UPS!, bueno! Sin más que decir! Me despido!, pásensela bonito! Y sean felices!! _

_Por cierto! agradesco a quienes me dejaron reviews durante el inicio del fic!! y a los que se sumaron en su transcurso!!!!! GRACIAS!!!! LOS QUIERO MUXOOO!!! MUXOOOO!!!! gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y espero que así lo sigan haciendo!!! °0° GRACIAS!_

_ Y bueno... Alguien desea dejar algún review????????? °w°, por lo menos para apostar, amenazar, advertir, comentar o arrojar tomatazos a la autora???! Waaaaaaa jajajajaj espero que SIP!!!!!! Para que me alienten a seguir escribiendo la conti!! °u° _

_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto quien me dijo, has con ellos lo que quieras Kenny!! Y yo dije siiiii!!!!!!!_


	5. Inocente o Culpable ƸӜƷ

**Mentía - Sonfic**

**Cap. 5 Inocente o Culpable... **ustedes juzguen!

--o--o--o--o--o--o

- pues… que te puedo decir?… - decía Temari dudosa ante la pregunta de su amiga, la cual estaba muy afligida - no hay que negar que la tipa tiene buen cuerpo, piernas largas… y un lunar junto a la boca que quizás la haga ver muy sexy… - la Hyuga sintió desfallecer, pues eso comprobaba de que aquella chica era mejor que ella - pero Hina!, ella no tiene comparación contigo!, tu eres mejor que ella!, que no te das cuenta?, mírate!! - exclamó la rubia - ya quisiera yo tener ese par de gemelas

- y yo tu defensa - interrumpió Ino haciendo que la Hyuga se sobresaltara al tiempo que se sonrojaba al extremo

- c-chicas!, basta!!! - reclamó la Hyuga muy avergonzada - Naruto y yo nos vamos a divorciar, por que yo se lo pedí… - dijo ya más calmada la ojiperla - hace más de 5 meces descubrí que Naruto me era infiel…

-°-°-°

- y bien Naruto?… hay algo de lo que nos quieras contar? - cuestionó Gaara, pues ya llevaban más de quince minutos que habían llegado al bar, y el rubio aún no decía nada

- en realidad… creo que no - contestó sin darle importancia al asunto

- Naruto!, habla o te haremos hablar - Sasuke estaba arto por la actitud que tomaba su amigo, nunca lo había visto tan deprimido y eso ya le empezaba a fastidiar

- que quieren que les diga? Ya saben todo, me divorciaré y no hay vuelta atrás…

- si ya lo sabemos, lo que queremos saber, es el "por qué" de esa decisión - habló Shikamaru, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la platica

- Hinata cree que le fui infiel… - el rubio no sabía que decirle a sus amigos, así que prefirió dar la noticia como si de algo común se trátese

- como? - Shino no podía creer que él le pudiera ser infiel a su amiga, pues sabía muy bien lo que el rubio sentía por ella

- y… si le fuiste infiel? - preguntó Sai

- dinos!! - exigió el azabache ya que la curiosidad lo mataba

- habla Naruto! - exclamó Shikamaru quien era el más paciente del grupo de amigos, pero en ese momento, ya estaba perdiendo los estribos

- Bien, les contaré desde el principio - el rubio no era muy bueno dando una sola respuesta, si le había sido infiel o no a Hinata, eso lo debían juzgar sus amigos, se dijo - todo empezó hace cinco meces… recibí una llamada de Jiraiya…

_- Bueno? - contestó el rubio mientras salía de su oficina. /- Naruto!, soy Jiraiya… necesito verte - dijo al otro lado de la línea el peliblanco. /- Ero-Senin!, que gusto hablar contigo!, pero dime, por que te escucho tan preocupado? - cuestionó el rubio al oír a su abuelo con la voz temblorosa. /- mira Naruto no te puedo contar por el celular, por que se me agota el crédito, pero ven al bar que se llama "icha-icha" aquí te…- fue lo último que se escuchó pues se había cortado la llamada. _

_El rubio decidió ir al encuentro con su abuelo, ya que se le hacía muy raro el que él le hablara a esas horas, siendo que su abuela Tsunade era muy especial con respecto a las llamadas a altas horas de la noche... decidió llamarle a su esposa para contarle que no llegaría a casa, hasta no haber hablado con Jiraiya, pero la batería de su celular se agotó, entonces no tuvo de otra que ir al dichoso bar sin avisar… _

_El peliblanco le contó al rubio que había tenido problemas con Tsunade, le contó lo que se habían dicho en aquel pleito y de lo mucho que estaba arrepentido... entre lo que le contaba, el peliblanco le confesó que la rubia le había arrojado todas sus cosas a la calle, mientras que él pasaba la gran vergüenza de toda su vida, ante sus vecinos_

_El tiempo se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… aquel bar era único de toda la región, pues los martes y miércoles por la noche tenía un show solo para hombres y el peliblanco no se perdía ninguno de esos shows, razón por la cual Tsunade se había enojado con él... y todo por que la semana pasada le había prometido ya no ir a ese bar, pero el martes... la tentación lo venció… _

- Fue la primera vez que él llegó tarde, yo estaba desesperada pensando que le había pasado lo peor, pues nunca había llegado tarde, y si tenía algún trabajo que hacer, él siempre me llamaba, pero luego se arrepentía e iba a la casa…- relataba la ojiperla a sus amigas - me mantuve despierta a esperarlo, traté de marcarle a su celular pero… él nunca me contestó... llegó a las tres de la madrugada, oliendo a alcohol y a cigarros fundidos con el aroma de alguna mujer… - suspiró pesadamente al recordar - él me vio y se sorprendió mucho de verme despierta…

_- Hinata!, que haces despierta a estas horas? - cuestionó el rubio al prender la luz de su habitación y ver a su esposa sentada sobre la cama. /- esperándote Naruto - dijo muy seriamente la Hyuga, ya que no le hacía mucha gracia el que su esposo llegara a cuestionarla sobre lo obvio. /- Ah!, bueno… no tenías por qué - respondió tranquilamente el rubio - estaba con… /- No tenía por qué?- interrumpió muy enojada la ojiperla - por Dios! Naruto!, como puedes decir eso!!, no me hablas!, no me contestas las llamadas... que quieres que piense?! - estaba muy alterada, por que durante horas se le pasó más de mil cosas malas por la cabeza, pensando en que le pudo pasar a su rubio, pero al verlo… todas esas suposiciones se le desvanecieron dejando ver a alguien tranquilo y con aliento a alcohol... _

_- se me acabó la batería de mi celular - se excusó el rubio. /- que casualidad! - soltó la ojiperla - al hombrecito se le agotó la batería de su celular!, justo hoy!, que llega tomado y con olor a cigarro! - comentó con cierta ironía en sus palabras. /- eso pasó Hinata!, aunque no lo creas! Además… /- si!, como no? - dijo la Hyuga. /- oh vamos Hina!, es cierto lo que te digo! - el rubio hacia un puchero para convencerla mientras se acercaba a ella. _

_Ver la cara que ponía su esposo le causó gracia, haciendo que todo el enojo que tenía, se le fuera - estaba muy angustiada… pensé que te había pasado algo malo - dijo tímidamente /- pero ya estoy aquí! - el rubio se puso enfrente de la ojiperla para tomarla por la cintura - por que no me das un beso? - cuestionó acercándose a ella, la ojiperla solo le sonrió para después besarlo, como se lo había sugerido su esposo, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo más_

_Amaba con todas sus fuerzas a aquel hombre, quien era su esposo... - Hinata… te amo! - decía el rubio entre beso y beso /- y yo también! - contestó ella muy feliz / - Hina… que te parece si hacemos cositas? - aunque de niño fue muy hiperactivo, cuando se trataba de decirle a su esposa lo que quería hacer con ella, se tornaba nervioso y tímido / - N-Naruto! - exclamó muy avergonzada la Hyuga, a pesar de que ya llevaba más de dos años de vivir con él_

_El rubio solo le sonrió al verla avergonzada y sonrojada - aunque… no suena mal! - contestó la ojiperla después, para volverlo a besar - pero mejor date una ducha primero! - sugirió, pues el olor a cigarro y alcohol ya la empezaba a marear, el rubio estaba incrédulo ante lo que le dijo su esposa - esque… hueles mucho a alcohol! - respondió antes de que él dijera algo /- mmm… esta bien! - respondió sin ganas, mientras se separaba de su esposa - pero me tendrás que esperar a que salga! - dijo después, al tiempo que le sonreía ampliamente para meterse al baño /- aquí te espero! - contestó la Hyuga cariñosamente_

_Al acostarse nuevamente en su cama, y más calmada, la ojiperla se quedó dormida, y cuando el rubio salió, ella ya estaba profundamente dormida en los brazos de morfeo, aferrada a la almohada, el rubio solo sonrió y besó amorosamente la frente de su esposa, se acostó a un lado de ella para abrazarla…_

_A la mañana siguiente el rubio se encontraba saliendo de su casa en dirección al trabajo… fue un día normal para él, sin ningunas complicaciones a excepción de que tuvo más inversionistas y compradores que el día anterior… cansado se dispuso a ir a su casa; pero nuevamente le llamada de su abuelo se interpuso en su travesía - bueno? - contestó el rubio, esperando a que las cosas entre su abuelo y Tsunade, se hubiesen arreglado /- Naruto!, necesito que vegas al mismo bar!, deseo presentarte a alguien - dijo muy alegremente el peliblanco; al rubio le dió curiosidad de averiguar, quien era ese alguien y no lo pensó mucho /- bien!, en unos momentos estoy allá - respondió el ojiazul para después despedirse de su abuelo_

_No tardó mucho en llamar a la ojiperla para explicarle que su abuelo había vuelto a llamar y que lo quería ver, omitió algunos detalles, para después contarle a su esposa, se dijo... Hinata lo entendió muy bien y no puso objeciones..._

_Después de dar aviso a su esposa, el rubio emprendió camino hacia el bar _

_Al llegar a ese lugar pudo distinguir a su abuelo al lado de una pelirroja; estaban hablando muy amenamente cuando él se acercó a saludar - Naruto! - saludó Jiraiya al verlo, a lo que la chica también volteó a verlo /- "ese es el nieto de Jiraiya-sama?… no está mal!, está muy lindo!" - pensó, sonrojada /- ah!, mira Naruto, te presento a la sobrina de mi amigo Orochimaru, si te acuerdas de él, no? - cuestionó el peliblanco - es mi amigo de la infancia… pero bueno!, ella es Fuuka - dijo señalándola, a lo que la pelirroja se paró de su asiento y extendió la mano para que el rubio la entrelazara /- Hola, mucho gusto - dijo la pelirroja mientras que el rubio correspondia a aquel gesto /- Mucho gusto - contestó el ojiazul - mi nombre es Naruto - dijo cortésmente... la pelirroja no lo pensó mucho, y con la mano entrelazada lo jaló hacia ella, para que el rubio se acercara; le depositó un beso sobre la mejilla, y el rubio se sonrojó por tal acción, ya que no se esperaba a que ella lo saludara tan... tan amigablemente_

_Transcurrieron las horas, y mientras más lo conocía, la chica caía hechizada por el rubio, cada vez se aseguraba más de que eso era amor a primera vista; la noche pasó sin que nadie se diera cuenta… el rubio trató a la chica, para conocerla mejor... después de tanto conversar ya la consideraba su amiga, Jiraiya solo se reía de las ocurrencias que se decían, la pelirroja estaba muy cariñosa y atenta con el rubio, pero él no le daba la más minima importancia..._

_Fuuka se fue interesando más en él, al descubrir que era dueño de una empresa muy reconocida, sin duda era su media naranja, se dijo; pero sus iluciones murieron al descubrir que aquel rubio ya era casado y que amaba a su esposa; molesta por aquel descubrimiento, se apartó de la mesa, deciendo que quería ir al tocador... después de unos minutos llegó como si aquello no le hubiera afectado, siendo más cariñosa con el rubio… _

_Cuando el rubio se despidió, no fue para menos, pues la pelirroja se encargó de dejarle una huella en su camisa... y todo por querer "oler" el perfume que usaba el rubio… pero él no se dio cuenta de aquella mancha que le había dejado la pelirroja..._

_Diez para las cuatro, el rubio llegaba a su casa, estaba exhausto, solo quería tumbarse a la cama para dormir unas cuantas horas, abrió la puerta para adentrarse a aquella morada que compartía con su esposa... prendió la luz de la habitación y se sobresaltó al ver a su esposa despierta_

_- Hinata? - cuestionó el rubio al verla sentada sobre la cama /- ni creas que te estuve esperando! - respondió ella antes de que el rubio le recriminara por estar despierta /- entonces?, por que estás despierta? - preguntó él mientras se quitaba el saco y la corbata /- escuché un ruido y me asusté - la ojiperla no había podido dormir en toda la noche, y justo cuando ya estaba contemplando el sueño, el ruido de algo caerse la asustó /- ah!, quizás fueron las llaves!, se me cayeron al entrar - le sonrió al saberse lo distraído que había sido /- ah!… bueno y… llegando tarde? - la curiosidad de descubrir algo, la estaba matando... quizás el rubio aún no se había dado cuenta, pero la ojiperla vió que, en el cuello de la camisa blanca de su esposo, había una mancha de labial rojo, y también estaba ese beso en la mejilla, que delataba el que él había estado con alguna mujer… _

_- si… se me hizo tarde, por? - contestó muy extrañado el rubio al ver el semblante de enojo que ponía su esposa - pasa algo?, por que me miras como si estuvieras enojada conmigo… acaso hice algo malo? - sin duda el rubio no se había dado cuenta de su equivocación /- no lo se… por que no me dices tu… - respondió muy serenamente la Hyuga al no querer perder los estribos en ese momento /- por que te comportas así!?, no entiendo por que estas enojada - recriminó el rubio /- Enojada yo?, No! Que va! - contestó sarcásticamente la Hyuga no conteniendo las ganas de explotar /- entonces… vamos a dormir! - dijo queriendo cambiar de tema, pero la curiosidad de querer saber por qué su esposa se tornaba así con él, lo venció - Hinata!, dime que te pasa por favor!, no me gusta verte enojada! - gran error se dijo después de que recibiera una mirada asesina de su esposa /-No será por que me mentiste?, y que en vez de estar con tu abuelo Jiraiya, estuviste con alguna mujer? - recriminó la Hyuga /- Estuve con Jiraiya! - fue su única respuesta a las interrogantes de su esposa /- No trates de engañarme Naruto!! - exclamó muy furiosa /- es la verdad Hinata!, no estuve con nadie más! - el rubio no quería contarle a su esposa de la existencia de la pelirroja, pues sabía de antemano que la ojiperla era muy celosa, y últimamente se comportaba aún más, se decía /- eres un… mentiroso! - gritó no aguantando las ganas de llorar /- y tu eres una celosa sin remedio! - respondió el Uzumaki arto de aquella situación tan bochornosa /- por que no te vas con esa!, anda ve! Naruto!, seguramente la noche no les alcanzó por que aquí estaba una estúpida esperando a que llegara su marido! - no se contuvo de gritarle y de llorar por lo que pasaba /- Hinata!, por Dios!, no se puede hablar contigo!, por que Diablos te comportas así?!, estoy arto! -/- Vete Naruto!, vete!! - decía ella sollozando, pero lo que más quería era que su esposo la abrazara y le dijera que estaba equivocada a pesar de la mancha que traía /- bien!, me largo!, me voy Hinata!, no te aguanto más! - cerró la perta muy enojado tras de sí, sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera a su esposa; la ojiperla empezó a llorar más aforrándose a la almohada _

_Después de un buen rato de estar analizando su situación, se dijo que no había sido buena idea pelear con su esposa; el rubio se dispuso a darse una ducha para después dormir en el sofá, al entrar al baño se quitó la camisa… fue ahí que se dio cuenta de aquella mancha, pronto se miró al espejo y pudo verse el beso que aquella chica le dejó al despedirse… eran claras pruebas que podrían interpretarse como "culpable"_

_- Oh por Dios! - exclamó - Hinata… Tks! Maldición!… que hice!!… tengo que explicárselo mañana!… seguramente ya está dormida - se dijo muy culpable_

_El rubio hizo maroma y teatro al día siguiente… de hecho, todo lo que fuera para que la ojiperla lo perdonara; no pasó mucho tiempo para que ella lo perdonara, pues lo amaba apesar de todo; Nuevamente el rubio se dispuso a ir a la empresa, como todos los días, no sin antes despedirse de su esposa… al cabo del día, Jiraiya volvió a llamarlo, sin preocupaciones él fue, ya que le había avisado a su esposa una vez más que estaría con su abuelo; al llegar al dichoso bar, vio al peliblanco sentado solo, eso fue un alivio para él, pues pensaba que no pasaría lo mismo que la noche anterior…_

_Entre las cosas que le dijo Jiraiya, fue que Tsunade ya lo avía perdonado, y que se sentía aliviado, ya que esa misma noche tendrían su reconciliación: también le comentó que estaba preocupado de que la sobrina de su amigo, estaba en esa ciudad sola y que no conocía a nadie, aparte de que estaba en busca de un buen trabajo; Jiraiya miró a los ojos a su nieto, pues él se esperaba de que el rubio propusiera el darle trabajo - Naruto, por favor, dale trabajo a la pobre muchacha, entiende está sola y… /- y es la sobrina de tu mejor amigo - acomplejó el ojiazul, después de dar un buen suspiro; no era de que no le quería dar trabajo pues la chica le había caído muy bien la noche anterior, si no que estaban los celos de Hinata de por medio, y no era para menos, pues el rubio se la pasaba bien conversando con aquella chica… - esta bien!, dile que valla al despacho mañana por la mañana… ya veré que puesto le podré dar - comentó el rubio, a lo que su abuelo se emocionó /- Gracias Hijo!, pero… por que no se lo dices tú - aconsejó Jiraiya mientras señalaba la entrada de aquel bar, dejando ver a una pelirroja, conocida para ambos con el nombre de Fuuka; ella se acercó a la mesa que compartía el rubio con su abuelo, saludó muy animadamente a los dos; pronto Jiraiya se retiró dejándolos solos, pues se le hacía tarde, no sin antes decirle a la chica de que su nieto tenía una oferta muy buena para ella… _

_Cuatro horas pasaron desde que Jiraiya se retiró del lugar; cuatros horas que estuvo el rubio con aquella chica entre risas y bromas… y cuatro más para una ojiperla que se debatía entre sí después de haber recibido una llamada que la dejó muy confundida… se cuestionaba si el rubio le era infiel o no… o si estaba con su abuelo o… con otra mujer_

_No quiso interrumpir llamando a Tsunade, pues no estaba segura de que estuviera sola… se armó de valor y marcó el número telefónico de la casa de los abuelos del rubio /- Bueno? - se escuchó al otro lado de la línea la voz de Tsunade; cosa que hizo que la Hyuga se tranquilizara un poco /- Tsunade-sama?, buenas noches… perdón por molestarla a estas horas, yo… /- Hinatita!! - interrumpió muy alegre la rubia - Nada de eso!, tu no molestas hija!, de hecho estaba muy despierta desde hace horas haciendo cosillas con mi fogoso marido jajaja - dijo sin un pizca de pena la rubia - pero tu como estas Hinatita? - preguntó muy animada… del otro lado de la línea, Hinata se quedaba sin palabras, y no por que la rubia le daba a entender de que estaba disfrutando la noche como nunca, si no por que le había dicho que la noche la estaba disfrutando con su esposo… /- b-bien Tsunade- sama - respondió sin ánimos - Jiraiya- sama se encuentra con usted? - preguntó para confirmar si había escuchado bien, lo que la rubia había dicho /- Claro!, aquí esta, bueno!, el está en la bañera esperándome jeje… quieres que te lo pase? /- No, no… - dijo rápidamente antes de que la rubia le pasara a su esposo - no Tsunade-sama, no se preocupe… de hecho lo que le quería preguntar no era muy importante… perdón nuevamente por molestarla - ya no quería hablar con la rubia, de hecho ya no quería hablar con nadie después de haber confirmado sus sospechas, estaba devastada /- bien! - contestó la rubia al percatarse de la tristeza en la voz de la ojiperla - estas bien Hinata? - preguntó muy preocupada /- eh?!, si… si Tsunade -sama!… bueno… ya no la interrumpo más, que disfrute mucho la compañía de su esposo!, salúdemelo de mi parte! - dijo con una alegría fingida - nos vemos Tsunade- sama! /- Sayonara Hinatita! - dijo aturdida la rubia - quien era? - preguntó Jiraiya quien salía del baño /- eh?… ah!… Hinata… - contestó la rubia /- y que paso?, que te dijo? - cuestionó el peliblanco acercándose a la rubia /- nose… estaba muy rara… preguntó por ti y… /- no será que… - interrumpió muy alarmado el peliblanco al recordar a donde había dejado al ojiazul /- que!? - preguntó Tsunade muy intrigada /- espera… déjame confirmar si lo que sospecho es cierto… ahorita te cuento - concluyó el peliblanco para tomar el teléfono y marcarle a su nieto…_

_- bueno? - contestó el rubio /- Naruto… donde estas?- Preguntó conteniendo su furia y las ganas de llorar /- Hinata! - exclamó alegremente el ojiazul - pues… donde más?, estoy con Jiraiya - no quería mentirle a su esposa, pero la situación lo ameritaba /- ah! - dijo ocultando sus sollozos - Jiraiya… - repitió /- si, por? - cuestionó el rubio incrédulo /- no pues… que raro! - exclamó la Hyuga - acabo de hablar con él y… sabes?, está con Tsunade… en su casa! - dijo pausadamente para que su voz se escuchara clara ante lo que decía pues ya tenía un nudo en la garganta que no dejaba que respirara bien /- Hinata… - el rubio abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que su esposa decía, pronto la ojiperla colgó el teléfono y al rubio se le derrumbó su mundo de mentiras - Mierda! - se dijo, salió rápido de aquel lugar sin despedirse de aquella pelirroja _

_Jiraiya no había conseguido hablar con su nieto, se preocupó pero pronto Tsunade le dijo que ya mañana hablara con él… e hizo caso a la petición de su esposa_

_La ojiperla lloró amargamente, tiró el teléfono, destruyéndolo a su paso; el ruido de su celular anunciando un mensaje la distrajo de hacer algo peor; abrió aquel aparato y leyó el mensaje "ves?… te lo dije, tu esposo te engaña…" decía aquel mensaje proveniente de un número desconocido - quien rayos eres!! - exclamó desesperada mientras las gotas de su dolor se derramaban por sus mejillas…_

_El rubio llegó a su casa desesperado por hablar con su mujer, pero ella no lo escuchaba, de hecho se había encerrado en su habitación impidiéndole el paso al rubio… los gritos por parte de él no se hicieron esperar, al igual que los insultos y reclamos que le arrojaba la ojiperla_

_-_ Y nuevamente pude convencerla a que me perdonara… desde ahí toda nuestra vida se convirtió en un ciclo… yo llegaba tarde por cuestiones de trabajo, y ella seguía con sus celos a pesar de que yo le explicara el por qué de mi retraso… de hecho yo ya no eh asistido a aquel bar desde ese entonces… - su semblante se tornaba melancólico al recordar, el Uzumaki seguía con la vista en un punto indefinido, contando su historia

- wow!, que cosa! - exclamó Sai - entonces, fue así como comenzaron tus problemas? - cuestionó atrayendo la atención del rubio

- si… creo que así fue, se volvió una rutina, una costumbre el pelearme con ella; pero todo tenía justificación, se los juro que al comienzo fue por el trabajo - comentó tristemente

- el comienzo? - preguntó Gaara muy incrédulo

- si… asta hace tres meces… fue cuando le ofrecí trabajo a Fuuka…

- y que tiene que ver ella en todo esto? - interrumpió el Aburame

- mucho! - contestó el rubio - Fuuka se volvió mi amiga incondicional…

_No era raro ver llegar tarde, al dueño de la empresa… pues él era el dueño y nadie podía decir nada; de hecho nadie podía reclamarle, pues él era el que le daba trabajo a más de dos mil personas…_

_Pero había una persona en especial, que sabía el por qué de los retrasos del rubio… y no era para menos, pues sabía perfectamente que esos retrasos se debían a que el rubio nuevamente se había reconciliado con su esposa, después de una discusión obtenida la noche anterior… la persona que sabía todo, era aquella que después de trabajar una semana en aquella empresa, se había convertido en "la favorita del jefe" o "la consentida del dueño"… esos eran unos de los apodos que le daban a aquella chica, que después de haber trabajado un par de días allí, había ascendido a secretaria de presidencia… _

_Fuuka era el nombre de aquella pelirroja, quien también se había convertido en la confidente del rubio, era a quien el ojiazul, le confesaba sus problemas, para después pedirle un consejo… ella se había convertido en la mejor amiga del rubio, logrando que confiara en ella, cuando él pasaba por los peores momentos de su vida… siempre se quedaban hablando después del trabajo, entre platica y platica… la confianza que le tenía el rubio era tanta, al grado de comentarle que uno de sus accionistas, Kiba Inuzuka era el tercero en discordia cuando él pretendía a su esposa; Fuuka conocía muy bien al castaño, y no por haberlo visto en las juntas de la empresa, si no por que tuvo una conversación con él en aquel bar, el mismo día en que conoció al rubio… el haber conocido al Inuzuka, le benefició mucho, pues algo tenían en común…_

_Era lo mismo de siempre… al rubio se le hacía tarde por quedarse a platicar con la pelirroja, y al igual que lo mismo de siempre, la ojiperla volvía a hacer acosada por las mismas llamadas y mensajes que decían que su esposo le era infiel…_

_La misma rutina… los mismos pleitos… los mismos gritos… cada vez se le veía al rubio cansado y desesperado por su situación, pero eso nadie lo sabía… al igual que el rubio, que no sabía de que Fuuka estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y que siempre tenía un nuevo pretexto para retrasar al rubio, pues sabía de ante mano el pleito que ocasionaría entre la pareja… los pleitos en el matrimonio se hicieron más fuertes, y con él llegó el límite del Uzumaki, al grado de no querer llegar a su casa para encontrarse con un nuevo pleito…_

- Los pleitos se fueron haciendo cada vez peor, mientras pasaban los días… yo no aguantaba más las llamadas y mensajes que me acosaban, y Naruto no ayudaba en mucho, me refiero a que él no me daba una explicación coherente cuando lo cuestionaba, en vez de recibir eso, recibía reproches y gritos… me molestaba su actitud y él lograba sacar lo peor de mi… - sus amigas estaban muy atentas al relato de su amiga; se le veía triste a la ojiperla al relatar lo sucedido mientras miraba su taza de café

Ino por su parte tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar al escuchar a su amiga; Ten-ten estaba furiosa al oír como Naruto la trataba, pues ella se decía que la Hyuga no se lo merecía por más celos que tuviera; Sakura estaba triste por la situación que pasaban sus mejores amigos, no se explicaba el por qué llegaron hasta ese extremo; mientras que Temari se sentía tan impotente al ponerse en su lugar…

- Hina… - llamó la atención de todas el llamado de la pelirrosa - no crees que por tus celos lo fuiste alejando de ti? - cuestionó no muy segura de lo que decía

- pero como puedes decir eso! Sakura Haruno! - recriminó Ten-ten - ponte en su lugar!, yo creo que cualquiera lo haría si su marido no llegara a su casa a tiempo - dijo la castaña

- no!, nada de eso! - interrumpió Temari - déjate de las tardanzas!, los acosos!, en los cuales daban a entender que efectivamente Naruto era infiel! - explicó la rubia

- por cierto Hina… - habló Ino - sabes quien fue quien te llamaba? - cuestionó preocupada

- no… por más que le preguntaba, no me decía nada, solo sé que era un hombre; por su voz - explicó muy triste la ojiperla

- Ok!, entiendo, pero entonces aquel sujeto tuvo mucho que ver… dime, le comentaste a Naruto de los acosos que sufrías? - preguntó seriamente Sakura

- no… - contestó la Hyuga - en esos momentos no era importante… lo importante era quien de los dos tuviera la razón - los recuerdos de las peleas golpearon su mente, sus ojos se empeñaron de gruesas lágrimas, y un sollozo se escapó de su boca

- Hina… no llores… - decía tristemente Temari mientras la acariciaba; al igual que la rubia, las demás amigas se lamentaban ver en ese estado a la ojiperla

Después de unos minutos que tardó en calmarse, la Hyuga continuo con su relato

- Hasta que un día no llegó a casa… - suspiró fuertemente al recordar - fue hace tres días…

_Quizás ya era costumbre de la Hyuga esperar a su marido para reclamarle, suspiró pesadamente al recordar la llamada que acababa de recibir, se cuestionó si estaba con alguna mujer, mientras empezaba a caminar desesperada dando vueltas por toda su habitación_

_Por otro lado el rubio seguía en su oficina terminando el trabajo pendiente… de hecho no le era urgente, pero en esos momento llegar a su casa ya lo tenía cansado, eso era un vil pretexto… - por que nos tiene que pasar eso… - se dijo; dejó de escribir y decidió que lo mejor era arreglar las cosas con su esposa de una vez por todas; el ruido de la puerta lo atrajo de vuelta /- señor Uzumaki… puedo pasar? - preguntó la pelirroja que se asomaba por aquella puerta /- Claro Fuuka!, pasa - le sonrió el Uzumaki - ah! Por cierto, ya puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ya no estamos en horas de trabajo, recuerda que eres mi amiga! - recordó el rubio muy animadamente _

_Como todas las noches la pelirroja entró a aquella oficina para hacerle plática y distraerlo para que no llegara a su casa - Fuuka, lo siento!, pero esta vez deseo llegar a mi casa, quiero arreglar las cosas con mi esposa y decirle que la amo y que no quiero que esto se vuelva una forma de vivir para los dos - comentó el rubio esperanzado de que las cosas cambiaran /- haces muy bien Naruto! - dijo con una falsa alegría - pero… hay algo que no te eh contado y… necesito tu ayuda - dijo mientras cambiaba a un semblante temeroso /- que pasa Fuuka? - cuestionó incrédulo el rubio al verla así /- esque… ayer que llegué a mi departamento, vi que habían unos tipos vigilando la entrada del edificio y… se me quedaban viendo mucho, también cuando me dirigía para acá noté que allí estaban y nuevamente te me quedaban viendo… tengo miedo de que algo me pase… nose, estoy sola en esta ciudad y… quizás ya se hayan dado cuenta que vivo sola - esto lo decía toda histérica, el rubio frunció el ceño al pensar que era lo que le harían a esa pobre chica /- quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó delicadamente para calmarla /- podrías?, y… tu reconciliación? - cuestionó inocentemente la chica 7- eso… puede esperar - comentó mientras daba un suspiro -"una pelea más… que más da!" - pensó para sí el rubio / - "perfecto!, ya te tengo!" - murmuró la chica /- eh?, dijiste algo? - preguntó el Uzumaki /- eh?, ah! Si… me preguntaba si ya nos íbamos - respondió la pelirroja /- si vamos! - el rubio tomó su saco y las llaves de su coche para salir de ahí_

- lo que nos cuentas fue haces tres días? - interrumpió muy incrédulo Sai

- si, hace tres días pensaba en reconciliarme con ella - respondió el rubio al recordar lo que tenía pensado hacer hace pocos días

- Alto! - exclamó Gaara - no entiendo, nos estás diciendo que desde hace cinco meses se están peleando como perros y gatos?, luego comentas de que ya estabas arto de sus celos pero que la sigues amando… aparte de que, a mi parecer, todo esto se está basando por que ella cree que le fuiste infiel… - redactó muy confundido el pelirrojo - no se ustedes, pero yo creo que todo esto fue un malentendido - comentó muy seguro de lo que decía a los demás, a lo que ellos solo asintieron, menos uno…

La cara de Naruto no le daba crédito a creer que así habían sucedido las cosas; Shikamaru analizaba cada facción del rubio, se dijo que había algo más; mientras los demás pensaban que el rubio no tenía culpas que juzgar…

- Le fuiste infiel hace tres días… no es así? - el rubio lo volteó a ver desesperado, los demás solo abrieron los ojos de par en par, no creyendo en el comentario del Nara

- no puede ser! - Konohamaru fue el primero en decir algo, de lo sorprendido que estaba; el rubio volvió a mirar el contenido de su trago

- yo… - pronunciaba débilmente, quería desmentir aquellas palabras dichas por su amigo, pero nada estaba a su favor - yo…

_- Naruto!, tengo miedo!, ahí están esos tipos! - dijo la pelirroja aforrándose al rubio del brazo /- Calma Fuuka!, no te harán nada!, estoy seguro! - dijo acariciándole la cabeza - será mejor que entres a tu departamento- sugirió el rubio apartándose de ella /- Naruto… entra conmigo!, por favor! - suplicó la pelirroja /- Fuuka yo no… /- por favor Naruto!, si me pasa algo, quedará en tu conciencia - dijo la chica en broma, para después sonreírle, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y aceptó entrar en aquel departamento _

Nadie se atrevía a pronunciar alguna palabra para interrumpir aquel relato; todos estaban atentos e impresionados de lo que su amigo les estaba contando; el rubio no había desmentido lo dicho por el pelinegro, entonces eso solo llevaba a una salo respuesta…

_Pasaron más de dos horas, en las cuales la pelirroja se había encargado de atender muy bien al rubio - quieres otro trago Naruto? - preguntó la chica al ver que el rubio se acababa su bebida /- no!, no gracias Fuuka!, creo que será mejor que me valla - dijo parándose del sofá de donde estaba, al dar un paso se sintió mareado - creo que… creo que ya me mareé - comentó divertido el Uzumaki /- Naruto no te vallas!… - suplicó la chica acercándose a él - tengo que confesarte que me gustas mucho!, y… te deseo… - le otorgó una mirada seductora para después jalarlo hacia ella para besarlo; el rubio abrió los ojos de la impresión, no se esperaba de que su "amiga" tuviera otras intenciones con él - Fuuka… - pronunció él separándose de la pelirroja - yo no… /- no digas nada Naruto! - interrumpió ella - solo déjate llevar! - la pelirroja empujó al rubio para que éste cayera acostado sobre el sofá, y a su vez, antes de que el rubio se parara o dijera que no, la pelirroja se montó encima del rubio para después besarlo desenfrenadamente - Fuuka no… - el rubio seguía intentando de que ella parara lo que estaba haciendo /- Naruto, me gustas!, te deseo demasiado!, me exitas!! - exclamó volviéndolo a besar, mientras que con una mano empezaba a estimular la entrepierna del rubio_

_- _Yo amo a Hinata!!, se los juro!, pero no pude contenerme… Si… le fui infiel… yo…

_NO ME MATEN!, NO ME MATEN!!!! NO ME MATEN!!! T_T_

_Waaaa si, aquí tienen el capitulo que más trabajo me costó redactar y estoy segura de que quizás se den cuenta! -_-!, y bueno… solo espero que no me maten!!!, estuve debatiéndome conmigo misma sobre lo que pondría pues no estaba muy segura de poner lo de un principio al iniciar con este fic y menos lo que después se me ocurrió; así que con ayuda de mi inner quedamos en que esta sería la conti!, pero no se apuren!, no me linchen todavía si no han leído el final!, pues todo tiene una razón de ser! Muajajajaja (risas malévolas) XD, y SIP!, ya hay final para este fic!, solo faltan como 3 o dos capítulos, dependiendo de cómo lo redacte; pues en sí me faltó todavía de completar este capitulo, de hecho faltó muchísimo más!, pero yo ya no los podía dejar a la espera! O.O_

_perdon si haya algo que no concuerde, tienen que comprender que esto lo fui haciendo día por día -_- si lo se! soy pésima! ^^` quise componerlo, pero no pudeeee T_T, por que aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer!, y bueno waaaaaa ya estoy llorandoooo no es posible de que lo deje así!!!!, pero bueno!, espero que no se confundan! y si es así no duden en decirme! y en fin!..._

_pero les juro que falta muchísimo más situaciones, las cuales las redactaré en dos o tres caps!! Y recuerden! Este es un fic NaruHina; y mi intención no es separarlos!, sino que todo lo contrario!! Muajaja XD_

_Y bueno!, dejen reviews!, no sean malos!, al menos para saber que están ahí, por que ya se!, a muchos no les agradó ni les gustó descubrir esto T_T, ni ami! enserio!! (Y eso que fui yo quien lo escribí! ¬¬ Snif! snif! Snif! T^T) _

_Personajes: Masashi Kishimoto ////// alguien desea dejar algún review a la autora?, al menos para amenazarla Ò,Ó o gritarle algunas cuantas cosas por hacer esto?? ^^´, o quizás para dejar un saludo ^^ y pedir conti!! °w°_


	6. ¿Costumbre? ƸӜƷ

**Mentía - Sonfic**

_- Yo amo a Hinata!!, se los juro!, pero no pude contenerme… Si… le fui infiel… yo…_

**Cap.6 **

- la carne es débil… no es así? - interrumpió muy seriamente Sai, que por primera vez en su vida comprendía la gravedad del asunto

- No te juzgamos, Naruto - todos soltaron un suspiro al escuchar el comentario del Uchiha, pues sin duda ninguno se atrevía a reclamarle nada en esos momentos

- sabes? - habló Gaara llamando la atención de los demás - solo que… es difícil imaginarse que precisamente tú le hallas sido infiel a tu esposa… digo!, podría esperarlo de alguien más… pero no de ti

- Mira Naruto, - interrumpió seriamente el Aburame - odio decirte esto, pero no!, no estoy conforme con que digas que la amas, de hecho estoy molesto por lo que le hiciste a Hinata!, y sabes?, creo que tu no te la mereces, ni ella se merece a alguien como tú - dijo sin temor ni medida en sus palabras ya que estaba enojado, más bien furioso por lo que el rubio le había hecho a su mejor amiga - pienso que estaría mejor si se hubiera casado con Kiba desde un principio, pues él la ama realmente y no creo que la engañara, como tú lo has hecho!

- que dices??!! - replicó muy enojado el rubio al tiempo que se paraba de su lugar para hacerle frente a sus reproches

- lo que escuchaste Naruto!! - respondió igual de enojado el Aburame mientras daba un golpe la mesa - eres un…

- CHICOS! - exclamó Konohamaru para poner orden en el lugar

- dilo!, di lo que me ibas a decir!! - retaba el rubio furioso, pero más que enojado por ese comentario, estaba enojado consigo mismo, quería provocar a alguien de sus amigos para que le diera un golpe, por lo estúpido que había sido

- BASTA!!! - gritó el azabache parándose de su asiento muy molesto - o se sientan y hablamos como personas civilizadas o juro que ustedes dos no se la van a acabar! - advirtió severamente

- cálmense!, recordemos que no estamos aquí para pelear - dijo Gaara mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del Aburame para que este se sentara

- Naruto? - llamó Shikamaru haciéndole señas para que el rubio imitara la acción del Aburame; el cual accedió

- y bien Naruto?, fue Fuuka quien le dijo a Hinata de tu infidelidad?? - cuestionó Sai muy curioso, ajeno a la pelea que se acababa de presenciar, sacando de órbita al rubio

- eh?… ah… n-no… creo que no

_Naruto despertaba con una gran resaca sobre una cama ajena a la suya, desnudo pero cubierto hasta la mitad del torso por una sábana blanca; a un lado de él, se encontraba la pelirroja dormida placidamente mientras lo abrazaba y que al igual que él, también estaba desnuda - maldición!, que hice!!! - se dijo alarmado el rubio, pero de pronto, un sinfín de recuerdos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, le llegaron de golpe, haciendo que él se molestara consigo mismo - "Hinata" - pensó el ojiazul al parase rápidamente de ahí y buscar sus ropas /-Naruto, pasa algo? - preguntó adormitada la pelirroja /- si! - afirmó seriamente el rubio - pasa que esto fue un error!! - exclamó enfurecido mientras se abotonaba la camisa blanca que traía /- pues anoche no decías eso!! - recriminó la chica - al contrario Naruto!, lo estabas disfrutando! - recordó, haciendo que el rubio la mirara con desprecio /- esto no debió pasar Fuuka!! - dijo saliendo de ahí más enojado de lo normal /- sabes que es mentira lo que dices!!, se que te gustó Naruto!! - gritó la chica desesperada al verlo alejarse_

_El rubio se sentía de lo peor, no comprendía como pudo hacerle eso a la mujer que amaba; de pronto una duda invadió su mente, al escuchar esas palabras que había dicho su secretaria… pues era verdad que había disfrutado esa noche, entonces… realmente amaba a Hinata?, y si estaba con ella por costumbre?, y si solo la quería como amiga?; llegó a aterrorizarse ante sus propios pensamientos; no!, las cosas no las tenía claras en ese instante y solo así pudo decidir que lo mejor sería no llegar a casa y ver a su esposa en esos momentos y así que salió directo a la empresa_

_- _Me quedé toda la noche esperándolo y… nunca llegó - pronunció la ojiperla con un semblante triste a sus amigas, las cuales escuchaban atentas a ese relato - decidí que lo mejor sería afrontar las cosas cara a cara; y con esa valentía me encaminé a la empresa…

_Ya eran las diez de la mañana y el rubio no se había aparecido por su casa; ojerosa y desarreglada, decidió salir a buscar a su esposo al único lugar donde se podría encontrar en esos momentos… la empresa Uzumaki & asociados…_

_No tardó mucho en llegar, increíblemente no había mucho tráfico; descendió de su auto y subió las escaleras para adentrarse a dicha empresa; todos la veían llegar; escuchaba que muchos murmuraban sobre ella y su aspecto; algunos no se explicaban como ella podía ser la esposa del presidente de la corporación, otros se decían que tal vez no había tenido tiempo de arreglarse… esos y otros tantos comentarios llegaron a oídos de la Hyuga haciéndola enojar al instante, frunció su ceño, y subió al elevador más furiosa de lo normal…_

- Fuuka entró a mi oficina; yo estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas con ella, sabía que lo que habíamos hecho, estaba mal, quería dejarle todo en claro ya que me arrepentía de lo que sucedió, quería decirle que todo fue un tonto error creado por mi estúpida borrachera, decirle que…

- Naruto… - interrumpió el azabache - dime algo… cuando estuviste con ella… tomaste las precauciones correspondientes, verdad? - cuestionó muy preocupado por la situación de su mejor amigo

- n-no entiendo… a que te refieres? - respondió muy aturdido el ojiazul

- a que si usaste preservativos, Baka! - exclamó Konohamaru al tiempo que se decía que el rubio no podría ser más torpe de lo que era

- yo no u-use… - sus amigos no podían creer lo estúpido que había sido el rubio, todos se recriminaban eso y otras tantas cosas más - pero yo no… - con sus ojos azules quería dar a entender que no precisamente había sucedido todo con la pelirroja

- no te derramaste en ella! - exclamó Sai, el cual no comprendía por que sus amigos lo miraban asombrado con tal afirmación de su parte, ya que él decía que las cosas tenían que decirse tal cual y no tomarlas como un "tabú"

- ok!, ya entendimos - dijo Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio que se había creado el pelinegro - pero sigue!, que pasó en tu oficina? - reanudó nuevamente el tema, el cual, después de aquella afirmación, todos tenían una cara de alivio por su torpe amigo

- Fuuka me dijo muchas cosas, quería volverme a provocar y… caí nuevamente

_- Naruto… ya se que eres casado, pero tu esposa no te complace como yo!, no te dá lo que necesitas - dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rubio, el cual estaba sentado detrás e su escritorio y solo se dedicaba a mirarla - ella te cela y en cambio yo… te puedo dar todo de mi… te puedo hacer disfrutar como nunca!, solo… dame una oportunidad… - su voz detonaba sensualidad en cada palabra, el rubio se sonrojó al tiempo que volvía a recordar la noche anterior; por su parte Fuuka ya se encontraba en frente de él y de un rápido movimiento, empezó a frotar la entrepierna del rubio /- F-Fuuka, no… yo amo a… /- no! - interrumpió la pelirroja, poniendo un dedo sobre la boca del ojiazul para que ya no hablara - no pienses en esa - decía mientras lo jalaba de la corbata, haciendo que éste se parara de su asiento, ella empezó a besarlo desesperadamente y se arrojó al escritorio, haciendo que el rubio cayera encima de ella; el Uzumaki se dejó llevar por sus instintos humanos y comenzó por acariciarle la pierna; mientras por su mente vagaba la imagen de su esposa…_

_Lentamente se abrió la puerta de aquella oficina, dejando ver a una mujer impactada por lo que veía… su esposo tenía sobre su escritorio a su amante, la cual era nada más ni nada menos que su secretaria…_

_Hinata quedó helada y petrificada viendo aquella escena; su corazón se rompía y caía en pedacitos… no decía nada, le era muy difícil pronunciar alguna palabra siquiera…_

_Por otro lado el rubio seguía besando a aquella chica, él no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su esposa, ni lo que estaba causando en ella en esos instantes_

_Aún no salía de la impresión… solo pudo pronunciar una palabra - N-Naruto… - murmuró no muy fuerte, pues su voz salió dolida, conmovida y herida… pronunciar aquel nombre, le quemó la garganta y su ser, y como si fuera de ley, sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar desesperadamente de sus ojos… aquel hombre, aquel a quien ella le había entregado todo de sí, su vida entera, se encontraba ahí sobre su escritorio, besándose con otra mujer… no supo en que momento su amor se había convertido en coraje, su cariño en rabia y su felicidad en amargura, no lo supo, o quizás si… mientras los veía se cuestionaba en qué había fallado, en qué momento la dejó de amar…_

_Bastó con que pronunciara su nombre, no muy fuerte para que él se diera cuenta de lo que hacía era una estupidez; bastó con levantar la vista y verla ahí parada en el marco de su oficina, para separarse rápidamente de esa mujer que reflejaba lo peor de sí; bastó con verla llorar y llevarse una mano a la boca para callar un quejido que quería salir de su garganta, para que él se diera cuenta de que el alma se le iba del cuerpo por hacerla sufrir de esa manera… y por último, bastó con verla fruncir su ceño y limpiar amargamente los rastros de dolor que corrían por su cara, para darse cuenta que ella no perdonaría lo que él le había hecho… y todo esto bastó para sentirse el peor ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra_

_- divierte! - dijo la ojiperla dándose vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, _

- solo quería huir de ahí…

_- Hinata espera!! - exclamó el rubio muy desesperado - déjame explicarte! /- EXPLICARME QUE!! - gritó muy dolida mientras se volteaba a verlo nuevamente con el ceño fruncido - ERES UN MALDITO INFIEL!!_

_-_ su reacción no fue para menos… yo estaba besándome con Fuuka… sabía que ya todo lo tenía perdido, y que no tenía caso hablar en ese momento con Hinata, así que solo me puse a la defensiva…

_- tú me orillaste a esto!! - respondió el rubio no muy convencido por lo que decía, pues esas palabras salieron sin tapujos de su boca; veía como la Hyuga se estaba poniendo, así que quiso remediarlo de inmediato antes de que eso se tornara en gritos - yo no… /- PERDÓN??!! - interrumpió muy enojada la ojiperla…_

_Pronto los gritos e insultos se escucharon por todo el lugar; si muchos se habían preguntado, que era lo que hacía ahí la esposa del presidente de la corporación… con esos gritos y reclamos, ya tenían una idea; los gritos se fueron haciendo cada vez más y más bochornosos, entonces muchos se cuestionaron el ¿qué pasaría si los dueños de la empresa, se llegaran a separar?… entonces el miedo los cubrió, el pánico se hizo evidente en aquellas personas; muchos empezaron a rezar una oración por que aquellos dos no se separaran pues si lo hacían, automáticamente perderían su trabajo; otros tantos quisieron hacer brujería en esos momentos de angustia, no se explicaban como aquello pudiera llegar a tanto… si bien, la tercera parte eran ateos, así que se dedicaron a hacer changuitos para que nada malo pasara…_

_- Hinata… - el rubio se sentía desesperado, ya había logrado acercarse a la Hyuga con tal de calmarla, pues él ya se empezaba a tornar más tranquilo - por favor… /- NO!!, SUÉLTAME INFELIZ!!! - gritó la Hyuga al zafarse del agarre de su marido, pues tenía una gran desesperación por salir de ese lugar que solo lograba asfixiarla - bien me lo decían!, pero yo no quería creerles, desde cuando Naruto?!, desde cuando me engañas?!, dime!, - exclamaba al recordar las llamadas que había recibido la noche anterior, sin embrago no dio oportunidad a que el rubio replicara - eres un traidor!! /- QUE ME ESCUCHES CON UN DEMONIO!! - interrumpió el rubio al ver que solo lograba alterar a su esposa /- No!!, no quiero verte!, no quiero escucharte!!, no quiero saber más mentiras de ti!! /- me vas a escuchar!!, sean por las buenas o por las malas!! - replicó él, mientras la tomaba por los hombros para jalonearla; estaba arto de su actitud, arto de los gritos y reclamos, arto de que ella no quisiera escuchar, pero estaba más arto de él mismo y de su propia actitud /- te dije que no!!! - la Hyuga no lo soportó más; abofeteó a ese ser tan despreciable que tenía enfrente; y de pronto le vino algo a la mente - QUIERO EL DIVORCIO UZUMAKI!! -exclamó fuerte y claramente mientras se deshacía del agarre de su esposo para salir furiosa de aquel lugar, pero más que nada salía hecha trizas de aquel sitio _

_El rubio por su parte quedó petrificado ante esas palabras, solo vió que ella se alejaba de ahí para enfurecerse y darse cuenta que todos los empleados de la empresa estaban reunidos en aquel pasillo, atentos a aquella discusión y a lo que pasara; se había quedado como el estúpido numero uno, ante toda esa gente; cosa que lo enfureció y no tuvo de otra que mostrar su autoridad -Así?!! - gritó - pues no me importa te lo daré!!, oíste!?, es más mañana tráeme los papales si quieres!!! - terminó por decir ante la mirada de todos sus empleados; claro!, él no se podía aquedar como un tonto ante su esposa, le dijo su subconsciente_

_- _le gritaste eso!?? - preguntó muy incrédulo el azabache

- y a nosotros nos gritó peor!! - reprochó Konohamaru, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- si… y ahora me arrepiento - comentó muy triste el rubio

- eres un imbécil! - exclamó Shino más furioso de lo normal, al golpear la mesa - mira que hacerle eso a Hinata!, si no te considerara uno de mis amigos, júralo que ahorita te estuviera golpeando hasta que perdieras el conocimiento - advertía con un aura negra a su alrededor, mientras los demás amigos y compañeros asentían con la cabeza ante lo dicho

El rubio sabía que había sido un estúpido, pero ya nada podía hacer, las cosas ya estaban dichas y ya había un divorcio de por medio…

- y… que piensas hacer?, le darás el divorcio? - cuestionó el Nara

- No! - exclamó el rubio - yo la voy a recuperar y no dejaré que esté con nadie más que no sea yo! - pronunciaba egoístamente al saberse el único al que ella pudiera amar

- pues suerte! - exclamó el Aburame al parase de su asiento y palmearle la espalda al rubio, para después salir de ese bar; estaba decepcionado del Uzumaki, pero no podía juzgarlo, pues no era quién para hacerlo…

- bueno… creo que ya es hora de irnos - pronunció Sai, rompiendo el silencio que dejó la partida del Aburame

- si!, eso creo, mañana hay que ir a trabajar y…

- ya es tarde! - interrumpió el Sabaku no, al azabache

- bien chicos!, nos vemos - despidió el rubio, al quedarse en ese lugar

o°o°o°o

- Hina, que mal!, yo pensé que todo había sido un malentendido - dijo tristemente la pelirrosa mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su amiga

- pero noté que ya se llevan bien!, no? - comentó Temari muy asombrada

- si!, de hecho anoche hablamos y quedamos en que nos divorciaríamos sin ningún problema - dijo la Hyuga para después otorgarse una sonrisa melancólica a sus amigas

- Hina… - habló Ino, obteniendo la atención de todas - supe que Kiba te andaba rondando!! - dijo divertida para que todas se enfocaran en otro tema que no fuera la infidelidad del susodicho; y así distraer a la Hyuga para que no se sintiera triste por su situación

- ay!, si Hina!!!, cuéntanos!! - exclamó Sakura muy alegre, haciéndole segunda a su amiga

- es un buen tipo! - comentó Ten-ten - no está nada mal!, deberías de darte una segunda oportunidad con él!!, digo!, ahora que ya te vas a divorciar… no está de más! - expresó muy animada

- pues a mí no me gusta! - soltó Temari, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de sus amigas

- bueno, pues… hoy saldré con él - comentó la ojiperla

- que!!??? Wow! Tú si que eres rápida! - exclamó la pelirrosa asombrada por que su amiga, a un día de pedirle divorcio a tu esposo, ya tuviera galán en puerta

- así se hace Hina!!, que vea este tarado de lo que se perdió - dijo la castaña muy orgullosa

- solo… tómate las cosas con calma Hina!, no te apresures a nada… - sugirió Temari muy preocupada

- que dices Tema! - regañó la otra rubia - sabes que la vida es corta y hay que tomar al toro por los cuernos!, haces bien Hina!, y si se te dá una oportunidad, pasa la noche con él!! Kukuku - rió perversamente ante la propia idea que había formado su mente pervertida

- jejeje, si Hina!!, y luego nos cuentas quién es mejor en la cama!!, si Naruto o Kiba!! - le siguió la castaña ante esa sugerencia de amigas a amigas

- Chicas!! - reclamó muy sonrojada la ojiperla al imaginarse tener al rubio y al castaño en una misma cama…

- Hina… tienes que intentarlo! Quizás sea simple costumbre lo que sientas por Naruto - dijo la pelirrosa

o°o°o°o

- costumbre…? - cuestionó muy incrédulo el rubio, ante el comentario de Konohamaru, después de que este le diera su punto de vista, pues él era el único que se había quedado a acompañarlo en aquel bar ya que todos sus amigos se habían retirado

- si jefe!, dices que la amas, pero la engañaste!, como te explicas??, digo!, si la hubieras amado tanto como dices, yo creo que no le hubieras sido infiel - comentó el castaño llevándose otro trago a la boca

- mmm… puede que tengas razón - dijo el rubio mientras analizaba su propia situación

o°o°o°o

- tal vez chicas… podría ser solo costumbre lo que siento por él - afirmó la Hyuga no muy segura de lo que decía

- y así se dicen ser sus amigas!!! - regañó Temari, quién estaba harta de escuchar como las demás, confundían más a la ojiperla - Hina, solo tú puedes darte cuenta de lo que en verdad sientes por Naruto - dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos, para después voltearse a ver a las demás -y en cuanto a ustedes, deberían darles vergüenza sugerirle a Hina que se acueste con ese perro! - exclamó muy furiosa

- ey!, Kiba-kun no es ningún perro! - replicó la ojiperla un poco molesta, y no por que sintiera algo por el Inuzuka, sino por que no le gustaba que muchos se refirieran así de él

- aparte Tema… recuerda que un clavo, saca a otro clavó! - comentó Ino, mientras le guiñaba un ojo

- y otra cosa, Hinata es la única quién va a decidir, como tú lo has dicho, nosotras solo le estamos dando nuestros puntos de vista! - dijo la pelirrosa

- exacto!, está en ella si los acepta o no! - decía la castaña

o°o°o°o

- ustedes ya han arreglado ese asunto!, podrías darte una segunda oportunidad con Fuuka! - comentó el castaño mientras llamaba al mesero para pedir otro trago - y no me vas a negar que disfrutaste estar con ella!!

- pues como no? - dijo irónico el rubio - si ya llevaba más de cinco meses sin satisfacer mis necesidades! - exclamó muy efusivo

- ahí está!!, inténtalo jefe!!

- tienes razón!, intentaré algo con Fuuka! - dijo el rubio - "_ pero no podré olvidar lo que eh vivido contigo Hinata" -_ se dijo tristemente

o°o°o°o

- si!, lo eh decidido!, intentaré algo con Kiba-kun! - exclamó la ojiperla, a lo cual recibió la aceptación de todas sus amigas, claro!, a acepción de una - _Naru… que siento por ti, realmente?, solo… deseo olvidarte!, olvidar tu engaño y tu traición, y si tengo que acostarme o salir con Kiba para lograrlo… lo haré… odio pensarlo pero… ojo por ojo y diente por diente… - _pensó la Hyuga mientras suspiraba pesadamente

o°o°o°o

Ya había pasado más de dos horas desde que llegó a su casa; se encontraba recostado sobre la recamara que compartió más de 700 veces con su aún esposa, la cual ya no se encontraba ni en la casa, ni a su lado… una cosa sí era segura, "la extrañaba", extrañaba como nunca sus caricias, sus mimos, su ternura, su presencia, hasta sus regaños y reclamos!… cerró sus ojos, solo quería dormirse y dejarse llevar por Morfeo para no recordarla más, pues recordarla le afectaba en sí…

El sonido de su celular, interrumpió su propósito; pesadamente sacó su celular de su bolsillo sin abrir los ojos y contestó muy cansado

- bueno?

- _Naruto!! -_ del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una voz desesperada, perteneciente a una mujer; la cuál, el rubio reconoció de inmediato, abriendo con ello, los ojos y sobresaltándose al momento

- Hanabi!! - exclamó muy sorprendido; pues se le hacía muy raro de que su "cuñada" le hablara a esas horas y más, si desde que se casó con su hermana, no había recibido ninguna llamada de ella, por lo menos para felicitarlo o reclamarle algo, y era por ello que se le hacía raro escucharla - que se te ofrece?? - preguntó muy desconcertado

- no Naruto!, mejor dicho, que se te ofrece a ti?? - respondió a su interrogante muy misteriosa - digo!, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte para que soluciones las cosas con mi hermana! - dijo rápidamente, antes de que el rubio le colgara por inoportuna

- n-no Hanabi; tu hermana y yo, ya tomamos una decisión, nos vamos a divorciar y… cada quién formará su propia vida aparte - comentó un poco triste por lo que decía

- Ah!, entiendo… es una lástima entonces!, queridísimo cuñado… - decía con una melancolía muy fingida

- Hanabi… tu y yo nunca nos llevamos bien! - recordó el rubio - aparte Hinata, ya es libre de hacer lo que quiera - soltó un suspiro ante su resignación, pues aún le dolía perderla, aunque según él, ya se había convencido de que aquello solo era "costumbre"

- si entiendo!- dijo irónica - tanto que es libre de salir con el guapísimo e inigualable Kiba-kun!!! - soltó muy emocionada al decir el nombre de su amado; pues no secreto el que ella sintiera una fuerte atracción por el castaño - ah!, y un dato curioso!, no llegará a dormir esta noche!

- QUE!!??? - gritó el rubio, poniéndose rápidamente de pie al escucharla - NO!, ESO NO LO PERMITIRÉ!, NO MIENTRAS ESTEMOS CASADOS!! MI ESPOSA NO PUDE SALIR CON NADIE!!

- "_jejeje así me gusta!!_ - pensó muy alegre la Hyuga, ya que había dado en el blanco, pues sin duda, el rubio le sería muy útil para separar a su hermana de su amado - pero Naru!, te contradices mucho! - dijo muy indignada - a ver Naruto… vas a querer si o no mi ayuda??, si no me dices a la de tres yo no…

- SI QUIERO TU AYUDA!- exclamó fuertemente el rubio, interrumpiendo a la Hyuga, mientras fruncía su ceño, de solo imaginarse a la ojiperla con el Inuzuka haciendo algo indebido

- perfecto! - exclamó su cuñada - te veo en el restaurant de "La Hoja" - pronunció alegremente colgando aquella llamada, la cual le había salvado la noche y su vida amorosa…

_QUIEREN CONTI????????????????????? DEJEN REVIEWS!! XD (hace mucho no utilizaba esa frase…. Ah! Si y la otra!) NO ME MATEN!!!!!! SE LOS JURO QUE MI INTENCIÓN NO ES SEPARARLOS, AL CONTRARIO!, QUIERO JUNTARLOS Y QUE ESA UNIÓN SE FORTALEZCA… PERO COMO??? Esa incógnita se descubrirá conforme avance el fic y sobretodo al final mujajajaja XD (inner: seguramente muchos te ah de querer matar en estos momentos! ^^) yo: inner mala!! yo se que ellos no son así! o... si?? O.O_

_Ok!, bueno! Y que tal???, les gustó este cap?? Jejeje bueno, eh de comentar que no me he sentido bien últimamente… en fin, creo que es por eso que no eh podido actualizar seguido, como antes XD o no sep yop!! Jejeje (si notan alguna incoherencia, o algo repetitivo o algunas faltas de ortografía es por que me duele mi cabecita loca -_- y no eh tenido tiempo de redactar…) ok!!! Van a dejar reviews?? Verdad que si??? Me vana a animar a seguirle?? Verdad que si??? XD °w°_

_Ok!. Aquí entra Hanabi!! Que traerá consigo??? Que hará el rubio?? Serás simple costumbre lo que sientan??? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa Hinata se meterás con Kiba???? O.O esas y otras preguntas se responderán conforme avance el fic muajajajaja XD_

_Bueno!, me despido, no sin antes agradecer los reviews que me dejan, enserio! Me hacen el día, soy muy feliz al leerlos! Y saber que están ahí; espero no defraudarlos y que me sigan con esta locura! (si! Locura, por que quien escribiría un fic, en el cual Naru y Hina se divorcian??, pero no se preocupen!, todo y cada una de las cosas que se dicen aquí tienen una razón de ser) se los juro!! =3 °w° (ah! Y una pregunta para los que leen mis otros fics, ¿cuál debería actualizar después??, Defecto prefecto?, Si me besas?, o Dejame contarte mi historia??, espero que me contesten ^^)_

_Gracias a: _uzumaki hyuuga kimiko_, _Anita-chan, lucy, Annie Lamperouge, el angel de la maldad, FlyerEagle, ETOLPLOW-KUN, ikare, nana83, akasulovecristina, Hinataxlia, Skuld Dark, Heero Kusanagi, LennaParis, Jay-Dope, toomoyo.., Gamelos, Kaory18, naruhinashikatema, Zaff_16

_GRACIAS POR QUE SIN USTEDES NO HABRÍA CONTI!!!!!! Ahora si!, dejaran reviews?? Al menos para amenazar, bombardear, opinar, lanzar tomatazos o saludar a la autora? XD, °w° _

_Naruto y sus personajes son de mi sensei Masashi Kishimoto, que al momento de prestármelos, me dijo "Kenny ten por seguro que NaruHina si hay!, así que puedes tomarlos para tus fechorías más locas!! XD!! " waaaa cuando me lo dijo, yo me emocioné =P_

_Ok. Me despido con la ilusión de recibir reviews! =3 jejeje XD SAYONARAAAAA_


	7. Mentía ƸӜƷ

_******__Por que se suponía que era un Sonfic!, bajen la música Mentía de Miranda y escúchenla asta el full!, (inner: una y otra vez, por que esto está largo…........... __-_-) ^///^_

_* perdón por la tardanza! -_- (ya se que muchos ya cavaron mi tumba)… pero les traigo un cap largo!, no se pueden quejar! jejej XD solo espero que les guste la conti y bueno, que dejen reviews! ^///^ _

**Mentía - Sonfic **

**Cap. 7**

**_Digamos lo que se sienta en la piel_**

**_aquella noche nada salió muy bien._**

El auto del rubio se encontraba estacionado en la esquina de una calle obscura; dentro de el se encontraba el rubio y a su lado Hanabi Hyuga, ambos estaban a la espera del compañero y amigo del Uzumaki, Konohamaru Sarutobi, quien desde hace más de una hora, se había metido en aquel restaurant para pasar de desapercibido, en el lugar en donde supuestamente se encontraba la ojiperla y el Inuzuka

- Demonios!!, te dije que nos metiéramos! - exclamó desesperadamente la Hyuga, mientras se mordía las uñas del nerviosismo que causaba la espera del castaño

- cálmate Hanabi!, Konohamaru no ah de tardar! - comentó el rubio mientras miraba por la calle, al igual que su cuñada él también estaba nervioso, se sentía muy impotente de no poder hacer nada, tanto que asta se ya se sentía asta patético de estar así

- hump!, no entiendo por que le pediste ayuda!, lo único que hace es confundirte más!, y se dice tu amigo… - comentó cruelmente la Hyuga al recordar lo que segundos antes había pasado; pues ella se había enterado de que "ese mequetrefe" como ella osaba decirle, le había dicho al rubio que su relación con su hermana era solo "costumbre" - si como no! - bufó ante sus propios recuerdos; más sin embargo el rubio no dijo nada

**_Quisiste dar un paseo con él..._**

**_que mala idea hacerlo donde yo este._**

Exactamente ya había pasado una hora con dieciocho minutos desde que el castaño se encontraba en aquel lugar… tanta era su suerte, que por azares del destino la Hyuga lo vió entrar y no dudó en invitarlo a sentarse en la misma mesa en donde ella se encontraba cenando junto con el Inuzuka

- ya pasó mucho tiempo… creo que tu cita te dejó plantado - comentó la Hyuga sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño

- eh?, ah si!… creo que ya no vino! - dijo muy aturdido mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa despreocupada -_ tengo que sacar la mayor información posible!, ahora que ese tal Kiba se fue al baño!_ - pensó muy decididamente el castaño - etto… Hinata! - llamó derrepente acaparando toda la atención de la ojiperla

- si? - respondió amablemente la Hyuga

- veo que… ya olvidaste muy rápido a Naruto! - comentó de golpe, haciendo que la Hyuga parara de comer de inmediato; su pregunta fue improvisadamente, pues no tenía tiempo de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pues el Inuzuka podría llegar en cualquier momento

- n-no te entiendo - respondió la ojiperla muy nerviosa ante tal pregunta, pues no se esperaba a que alguien juzgara su situación

- oh bueno!, no te preocupes!, creo que Naruto lo entendería, y sabes por que lo se?, pues yo le dije que si ustedes ya se estaban divorciando, entonces no había problema de que ustedes dos quieran intentar una nueva relación con alguien más - comentó pensando en que la reacción de la Hyuga se debía al miedo de aceptar su nueva relación con el Inuzuka, pensando en que su matrimonio con el rubio, estaba de por medio - aparte que…

- y él como lo tomo? - preguntó tristemente la ojiperla; al querer saber que había dicho su rubio, pues tenía una leve esperanza de que hubiera contestado de que él no lo permitiría o algo así…

- ah?, bueno!, lo tomó muy bien! - comentó muy sonriente el castaño - dijo que hasta se daría una nueva oportunidad con Fuuka! - exclamó tranquilamente no sabiendo de que aquella respuesta había terminado por destrozar totalmente el pequeño corazón de la ojiperla

- así que… él ya se decidió? - dijo con un deje de tristeza que emanaba de su ser

- s-si - se limitó a contestar muy nervioso el castaño -_ diablos!, no pensé que se pondría así!, acaso…_

- pues que bien por él! - comentó la Hyuga simulando estar muy feliz, pero por dentro estaba que se moría de celos

- oye Hinata… lo que te acabo de decir yo no quería… bueno… no pensé que tu…

- eh?!, ah!, no te preocupes Konohamaru! - contestó la Hyuga muy persuasiva; pues se había dado cuenta que el chico se estaba poniendo incómodo con aquella situación - espero que Naruto sea muy feliz… así como yo lo seré con Kiba - sentenció la Hyuga un tanto triste con una sonrisa adornada en su rostro

- _oh rayos!, creo que la regué! _- se decía muy preocupado el castaño - Hinata… pero noto que no tienes el más mínimo interés hacia Kiba… aún amas a Naruto… cierto? - de alguna u otra forma quería remediar el error ocasionado en aquella relación

- jeje que dices!, nada de eso… como tu has dicho, ya olvidé a Naruto… - comentó falsamente feliz

**_No nos tenemos ni un poco de amor_**

**_y sin embargo esto no se terminó._**

- voy a entrar! - dijo muy decidido el rubio a su acompañante

- ok!, pero no hagas nada estúpido! - contestó la Hyuga - quisiera ir… - comentó un tanto triste - pero no puedo!, se enterarían de que te estoy ayudando y… en un futuro no nos convendría - dijo pensando en las posibilidades de que el rubio echara a perder todo el plan por sus insaciables celos

- bueno, me voy! - exclamó el rubio para después dar un último suspiro antes de salir del auto y adentrarse en aquel restaurant donde se encontraba su aún esposa con su nuevo pretendiente

No tardó mucho para que Naruto Uzumaki llegara a aquel restaurant, se encontraba en las puertas de aquel sitio, mientras que por su mente pasaba aquella duda de que si lo que haría estuviera bien o mal

- ni se te ocurra! - escuchó decir tras de sí, a una persona que conocía perfectamente

- por que lo dices Konohamaru? - preguntó sin voltear a verlo

- estuve con Hinata, y me comentó que se daría una nueva oportunidad con Kiba - comentó no muy animado por la situación de su mejor amigo

- que??!! - exclamó muy alarmado por lo que escucha - es cierto lo que me dices??! - preguntó muy exaltado al tiempo que volteaba a verlo directamente a los ojos para saber si mentía o no

- si!, hasta me dijo que ojala y te valla muy bien con Fuuka! - respondió sin más el castaño

- como?! - estaba muy aturdido por aquella respuesta, pues sin duda, el castaño no había titubeado en responder; él pensaba que tal ves todo era parte de una cruel broma de la vida… pero no era así

- si!, de hecho, segundos antes de que llegaras, Kiba le pidió ser su novio mientras se divorciaban, ya que él piensa casarse con ella después de que eso pase!… bueno!, eso fue lo que pude escuchar - comentó un poco desinteresado el castaño

- y… ella acepto? - cuestionó muy triste, ya que dentro de sí, pedía a gritos de que la respuesta fuera negativa

- si… ella dijo que si aceptaba - respondió al dar un suspiro para relajar toda tensión que había en él

- pero ella sigue siendo mi esposa!!! - exclamó muy furioso el rubio, mientras se encaminaba hacia su aún esposa y su nuevo novio

- eh?, donde vas Naruto!!, e-espera!, espera Naruto!! - llamaba el castaño, más sin embargo el rubio no hacía caso - _diablos!!, solo espero que no haga una estupidez! -_ se dijo muy alarmado

**_Y ahora pasamos de mal a peor_**

**_y si te veo con él los mato a los dos._**

- así que este es tu nuevo novio y próximo esposo no?! - exclamó muy furioso y sarcástico, al llegar en donde se encontraba la ojiperla y el castaño

- N-Naruto! - exclamó la ojiperla muy sorprendida al verlo ahí

- RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!!!! - gritó golpeando fuertemente la mesa en donde ellos estaba comiendo, cosa que hizo que los que estaban comiendo en otra mesa se sobresaltaran con tal acto tan furioso

- si lo sabes, entonces para que preguntas! - contestó sarcásticamente el castaño dándole una sonrisa victoriosa, haciendo que el rubio se enojara aún más

- TU CÁLLATE!!! - gritó igual o más furioso que cuando llegó tirando a su paso todo lo que había sobre la mesa

- A MI TU NO ME CALLAS IMBÉCIL!!! - el castaño respondió con la misma agresividad que el rubio al pararse de donde estaba sentado para hacer frente a aquellas agresiones del ojiazul

- c-calmense por favor!! - exclamaba desesperadamente la ojiperla por el alboroto que ambos empezaban a protagonizar

**_Es un decir, no es literal_**

**_pero quisiera hacerlo realidad._**

**_Los celos ya, son para mi, _**

**_algo difícil de llevar (algo difícil de llevar)_**

El rubio golpeó al castaño en la cara, lo cual provocó que él también se defendiera a golpes… pronto llegó la seguridad del restaurant, llevándose a los dos alborotadores a la calle, mientras la ojiperla pagaba los destrozos que ambos habían ocasionado

- eres un desgraciado!! - gritaba el rubio, quien era detenido por un guardia de seguridad

- desgraciado??!, por favor!, no me hagas reír!!, yo no fui quien engañó a Hinata con su propia secretaria! - exclamó el castaño igual de enojado que el rubio, y al igual que él, también era detenido por otro guardia de seguridad

- grrr!! Maldito!!!, te mataré si no te alejas de mi esposa!! - exclamó muy enfadado, safandose del agarre de la persona de seguridad para ir directo al castaño e incrustarle un golpe en el estómago

- Naruto!! - llamó la ojiperla muy molesta al ver lo que su marido hacía - que te pasa!, estas loco?!

- si maldita sea!, como se te ocurre salir con este idiota!! - respondió muy enojado y celoso - TU ERES MI ESPOSA!! - exclamó furiosamente al señalarse

- solo cuando te conviene soy tu esposa!, no?! - reclamó muy enojada la ojiperla

Aquellos reclamos y gritos pronto empezaron a llamar la atención de las personas que pasaban por el lugar y que se detenían para ver en que podía terminar aquella discusión tan entretenida que se vivía en ese momento

- No!, tu eres mía!, entiendes?, mía!! - exclamó el rubio mientras pateaba en el estomago al castaño que yacía en el piso quejándose y removiéndose del dolor

- tuya! - reclamó la ojiperla sin darse cuenta de lo que segundos antes había hecho su aún esposo - acaso pensaste en eso cuando te revolcabas con tu secretaria?! - preguntó extasiada por los celos del ojiazul

- ya te dije que…

- nada!!, ya no me digas más!, te recuerdo que tu y yo nos vamos a divorciar!!

**_Mentía cuando te decía_**

**_"Quédate tranquila corazón"._**

**_Nos separaremos en términos buenos_**

**_vuelvo con mi vida, soy buen perdedor._**

- pues no! - contestó furiosamente el rubio - no te daré el divorcio!, no mientras siga con vida y te ame!, no te separarás de mi jamás!! - advirtió celosamente al acercarse a ella, la cuál ni se inmutó de su lugar

- eres un…

- soy un perdedor! - dijo ya más calmado al estar más cerca de la Hyuga - nunca debí hacerte sufrir… yo…

- no Naruto!, ya no digas más, ya todo acabó - dijo muy triste, sin duda aún seguía muy dolida por el engaño que el rubio le había hecho a su matrimonio - es mejor que te vallas o llamaré a la policía - pronunció entrecortadamente mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta por tanta tristeza contenida en su ser

- Hinata… por favor, regresa conmigo! - pedía el rubio melancólicamente, a lo cual recibió una mirada desoladora de la Hyuga

- m-mañana recibirás a mis abogados con los papeles del divorcio - sentenció quitándole la mirada para no caer nuevamente en sus encantos

- ya te dije que no te daré el divorcio! - contestó muy fastidiado por el solo hecho de que el único lazo que lo unía a ella se rompería con solo una simple firma

- s-si n-no quieres d-divorciarte… e-entonces t-te demandaremos… - dijo apuradamente el castaño estando detrás del rubio, el cual estaba inclinado por el dolor, pues apenas se estaba recuperando de los golpes recibidos por parte del rubio

- Kiba!! - exclamó la ojiperla muy preocupada, acercándose rápidamente a él para sostenerlo; de hecho se sentía muy culpable de no haberle tomado la más mínima importancia solo por estarle reclamando al hombre de su vida

- eso es lo que quieres Hinata? - cuestionó el rubio viendo directamente a la única mujer que lo había amado y que él también amaba… pero no recibió respuesta, de hecho, ni una mirada recibió de ella - bien!, pero por mi propia voluntad, no recibirás nada!, así que demándame si quieres!, pero no obtendrás mi firma!, no por las buenas! - advirtió muy molesto

- bien!, entonces así lo haremos! - contestó el Inuzuka

- tu cállate!! - gritó el rubio

- a mí tu no me callas!! - respondió el otro

- Kiba-kun!, por favor… mejor vámonos! - murmuró la ojiperla a su acompañante

- si!, vámonos, no tiene caso hablar con este estúpido - terminó por decir el castaño para darse vuelta y salir de aquel lugar con una gran satisfacción en su ser "había conseguido que la mujer que él amaba, estuviera a su lado" pero también salía muy adolorido de ahí

- _Nos vemos Naruto… que seas muy feliz con Fuuka! -_ pensó la ojiperla al darle un último vistazo al rubio e irse con el castaño mientras era su apoyo para que él se recargara y pudiera caminar, ya que estaba muy lastimado por los golpes recibidos de su esposo

Por su parte, el rubio solo se les quedó viendo a la distancia con el ceño fruncido y con sus celos al máximo a punto de volver a estallar otra vez

- eres un idiota! - regaño la pequeña hermana de la ojiperla, quien llegaba al lugar de los hechos, solo para recordarle al rubio que en eso no habían quedado

**_Y ahora te sigo a toda hora,_**

**_tengo que saber con quién estas._**

Al día siguiente, el rubio se encontraba dentro de su oficina, tenía mucha desesperación y curiosidad por saber que era lo que había ocurrido con su esposa y el Inuzuka; los celos lo atormentaban a cada segundo, no lo dejaban en paz y se decía que tenía que averiguar que había pasado entre ellos o si nó él se iba a morir asfixiado por sus propias suposiciones

La ausencia de la ojiperla no ayudaba en mucho, pues su obligación como nueva vicepresidenta, era estar ahí, en la empresa… pero no!, ella aún no había llegado…

Dando vueltas por toda su oficina, el rubio decidió hacer algo lógico con todos sus celos… "averiguar la verdad" como?, llamarle a su mejor aliada en esa guerra, su cuñada… quizás ella sabia el por que de la ausencia de su esposa, se dijo, y pronto cogió su celular y marcó

- _Valla!, ya estaba apunto de marcarte! -_ dijo un poco molesta la Hyuga al otro lado de la línea

- que noticias me tienes? - preguntó más desesperado de lo normal

- _bueno… digamos que mandaste a Kiba-kun al hospital y bueno… les arruinaste la noche… Fue todo un éxito!! _- exclamó muy feliz la Hyuga -_ aunque… él aún sigue en el hospital…_

- y… Hinata?, está con él? - cuestionó desesperadamente, pues no soportaba la idea de que su esposa estuviera un segundo más al lado del castaño, aún así fuera en un hospital

- _no, no!, que va!, ella está en casa -_ respondió muy despreocupada su cuñada -_ por cierto… no estaría mal que la vinieras a visitar ahorita! -_ astutamente recomendó la Hyuga

- si!, tienes mucha razón, creo que en un minuto estaré ahí! - sentenció muy decidido aquel rubio colgando rápidamente su celular…

**_No es nada positivo y se vuelve adictivo,_**

**_yo pensé que a mi no me podría pasar._**

**_( no, no me podría pasar )_**

- Naruto?, a donde vas? - cuestionó Konohamaru, quien llegaba a la oficina del ojiazul, y veía como este estaba desesperado poniéndose el saco de su traje

- iré a ver a Hinata! - respondió muy apurado buscando las llaves de su auto con mucha desesperación

- Naruto… es mejor que lo afrontes! - dijo el castaño - Hinata no regresará contigo!

- no!, ella regresará conmigo!, yo lo sé!, ella me sigue amando! - interrumpió muy enfadado ante aquel comentario hecho por uno de sus mejores amigos

- sabes?, creo que necesitas un psicólogo!… no entiendo por que cambias mucho de actitud y te aferras a algo que sabes muy bien que ya no tiene remedio! - comentó muy fastidiado al ver la conducta del rubio

- psicólogo?!, yo no estoy loco! - exclamó muy enojado

- yo no estoy diciendo que lo estés!, solo te digo que necesitas ayuda profesional!, entiende!, ayer habías dicho que lo único que sentías por ella era costumbre y que iniciarías una relación con otra persona… después casi matas a Kiba…. Y ahora… mírate!! - exclamó igualmente de enojado que su amigo para que él entrara en razón

- quizás… quizás tengas razón!… creo que si necesitaré ayuda profesional… supongo que no es común sentir todos estos celos que me matan cada día!… - dijo el rubio un poco decepcionado de sí

- toma - dijo el castaño extendiéndole una tarjeta - esta es la tarjeta de Asuma, es mi tío y es un buen psicólogo!, te aconsejo que antes de hacer cualquier otra locura, vallas a visitarlo! - recomendó alegremente al notar que el rubio había aceptado su situación

- Gracias - dijo el rubio tomando aquella tarjeta - creo que mejor voy ahora… antes de que le haga más daño a Hinata - comentó un poco triste

**_Quiero tenerte conmigo otra vez_**

**_y si te tengo sé que te dejaré._**

Exactamente ya habían pasado más de un mes en los que el rubio no había vuelto a tener unos arranques de celos hacia su aún esposa, un mes en los que se abstenía de tener roses con el Inuzuka… y era el mismo periodo de tiempo en los que el rubio asistía al consultorio de su psicólogo para tratar su problema de "obsesión" como le llamaba su dicho doctor

- y bien… como te sientes ahora Naruto? - preguntó Asuma mientras tomaba nota de lo que decía el rubio, quien estaba acostado en un sofá-cama

- bien doctor… creo que… más recuperado a como llegué - comentó divertidamente el rubio haciendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora

- bueno si… ya has avanzado mucho!, ahora aceptas la relación que tiene tu pronta ex-esposa con su ahora novio… no es así? - cuestionó mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, pues se asombraba de lo mucho que el rubio había cambiado en un mes, y pensaba que tal vez estaba fingiendo en su actitud

- si… que más puedo hacer?… solo aceptar mi realidad… - dijo muy triste mirando hacia la nada - aunque eh de confesarle que cada vez que la veo, tengo ganas de que todo vuelva a hacer como antes… quisiera que regresara conmigo y…

- Naruto!… no caigas nuevamente por favor! - dijo Asuma interrumpiendo al rubio antes de que dijera algo más

- si!, jeje perdón! - dijo el rubio nerviosamente levantándose de donde estaba acostado

**_Hay algo en tí que nunca aguantaré_**

**_es eso mismo lo que me hace volver._**

- sabe? - llamó el rubio viendo a su psicólogo tranquilamente con un semblante pacífico - antes cuando estaba con ella, me fastidiaba sus reclamos y sus celos!… ahora comprendo por que lo hacía… y era por que me amaba realmente y yo no lo veía… y ahora que estoy en su misma situación, yo no puedo reclamarle, pues ya no somos nada…

- Naruto, no te deprimas… sabes que ella no es la única - comentó el psicólogo para levantarle los ánimos a su paciente

- lo sé!, pero yo la amo! - dijo dando un suspiro muy pesado al recordar como era su vida antes al lado de ella - quiero tenerla de vuelta! - comentó muy triste

- Naruto!

- si, ya sé!… en fin…. Mejor me retiro!, ya se acabó mi tiempo! - dijo el rubio saliendo de aquel consultorio

- bien… nos vemos! - despidió Asuma

**_Quisiera verte y parar de pensar_**

**_con quién estuviste la noche anterior._**

-_ Hinata… no puedo olvidarte… ni aunque lo intente!, donde estas?… estará con él?… estarás pensado en mi? -_ se decía muy triste el rubio al dirigirse a su auto para nuevamente salir hacia la empresa

Por otro lado, la ojiperla ya se encontraba en la empresa familiar, estaba en su oficina asignada desde que se volvió vicepresidenta de ahí, en su mente solo vagaba el recuerdo de su esposo y de los momentos felices que vivió a su lado… pronto una risita se escapó de sus labios al recordar como su esposo le había pedido matrimonio

- Hinata?! - llamó Kiba quien llegaba ahí

- s-si? - respondió atontadamente la ojiperla al saberse descubierto al pensar en el rubio

- que crees amor!! - exclamó efusivamente feliz el castaño al darle un sutil beso en los labios

- q-que pasa? - la ojiperla no se acostumbraba aún al castaño, y menos que tuviera esos gestos y cariñitos hacia ella, pues le gustaba más como se los decía o hacia su rubio

- ya tengo los papeles de tu divorcio!! - exclamó demasiadamente feliz mostrándole un folder color amarillento - por fin mi amor!, por fin serás libre!!

- ah… - solo supo decir la ojiperla, pues no se lo esperaba, por que aunque ya hubiera pasado un mes, no quería divorciarse de su esposo

- que pasa amor?, acaso no esta feliz de quererte separar de ese mequetrefe? - cuestionó un poco molesto el castaño

- esque yo…

- ummm… solo te recuerdo que él te fue infiel con su secretaría - recordó sisañosamente el castaño, clavando aún más la estaca de la duda en la ojiperla

- s-si… tienes mucha razón… pásame los papeles! - sentenció la Hyuga

- Claro! - exclamó excesivamente feliz el castaño al pasarle los papeles del divorcio, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja por su cometido

Por un momento a la Hyuga, le pasó la imagen del ojiazul, titubeó por unos segundos antes de atreverse a firmar… se preguntaba si hacía lo correcto o no!, en lo más prefundo de su corazón no quería separarse de su esposo, de la persona al cual ella amaba con todo su ser; y pronto una duda le emergió derrepente…

-_ y si Naruto dice la verdad?, y lo que pasó con Fuuka solo fue una aventura de una noche?… y si él me ama realmente como dice? -_ se preguntaba muy dudosa la Hyuga -_ no!, antes de firmar tengo que averiguar que fue lo que pasó, entre ellos; así tenga que preguntarle directamente a esa mujer… -_ se dijo muy decidida

- que pasa Hina?, por que no firmas? - cuestiono el castaño al ver la inquietud de la Hyuga

- ahora regreso Kiba! - dijo tomando los papeles y saliendo rápidamente de ahí

- que?, como?, que vas a hacer! - dijo desesperadamente al ver como aquella mujer a la cual él amaba se iba de ahí sin una explicación clara

- ummm… iré a dejarle los papeles a Naruto!

- pero como!!, yo lo puedo hacer si tu quieres! - respondió rápidamente antes de que ella saliera de ahí, pues en sí, él no quería que ellos dos se vieran, ya que le torturaba la idea de que ellos pudieran regresar

- y que tengan otro pleito?, no!… mejor yo voy! - respondió astutamente la Hyuga perdiéndose de la vista del castaño… pero lo único que tenía en mente era buscar a la secretaria de su esposo para aclarar las cosas

No tardó mucho en encontrarla, pues aquella pelirroja estaba en su lugar de siempre, en su escritorio haciendo una que otras anotaciones del día

- Fuuka! - llamó la ojiperla al llegar con ella

- que es lo que quiere! - respondió alzando la vista para encararla, con el mismo tono de siempre, desde que ella había llegado a trabajar ahí

- mira… solo… solo quiero que hablemos con la verdad! - pronunció delicadamente haciendo que la pelirroja la mirara con cierta desconfianza - se que hemos tenido roses y… bueno… también se que somos personas civilizadas y podremos hablar sin que una dañe a la otra y…

- ya dígame y déjese de titubeos! - interrumpió la pelirroja muy harta de tener que soportar un minuto más a la aún esposa de su rubio

- bien!… Naruto me ha dicho muchas cosas y no se si me está mintiendo - aclaró muy firme - y por eso quiero que seas tú quien me diga la verdad… que de mujer a mujer hablemos sin que me mientas - dijo muy confiada de que aquella tipa le hablara sinceramente

- que es lo que quiere saber? - preguntó muy curiosa por cualquier cosa que le fuera a cuestionar la Hyuga

- tu… tu y mi marido… solo tuvieron una aventura de una noche o… en verdad son amantes? - cuestionó tristemente

- mire señora! - respondió irónicamente aquella chica - usted que pensaría si una chica como yo ascendería rápidamente de puesto en su trabajo?… o una de dos… o sabe muuucho!, o esque se convirtió en la amante del jefe! - comentó cínicamente mirando directamente a los ojos a la Hyuga

- q-que quieres decirme con eso? - cuestionó muy dudosa de la respuesta de aquella chica

- lo obvio! - exclamó sin más - yo no se mucho!, soy la amante de su esposo!, y desde hace mucho!, si viera todas las cosas que me decía de usted, sus celos, sus reclamos, hasta me contó de la camisa que usted le quemó!, y todo por la mancha mi lipstick - respondió sarcásticamente, haciendo que la Hyuga abriera los ojos a más no poder, y esque era cierto… aquella camisa la había quemado por todos los celos que tenía en ese entonces

- e-entonces es cierto!- susurró tristemente

- y quiere que le cuente más?!, la pasábamos mmm…

- o-ok!, no quiero saber más! - interrumpió muy melancólicamente haciendo que su alma doliera en su pecho - t-te dejo el camino libre…

- oh!, muchas gracias! - dijo irónicamente con una sonrisa en su rostro

- bien… entonces… ya todo está aclarado! - dijo más para sí que para la pelirroja - entonces… tendré que firmar!! - exclamó muy dolida; tomó un bolígrafo del escritorio de aquella chica y abrió aquella carpeta que contenía los papeles para su separación - _hasta nunca… Naruto - _pensó, y pronto empezó a firmar los papeles de su divorcio ante una pelirroja que se reía dentro de sí por su gran victoria

**_Ya tengo tiempo de disimular_**

**_verte con otro y no tratarte peor._**

- Hinata!!! - exclamó el rubio muy emocionado de verla entrar en su oficina

- vengo a traerte los papeles de nuestro divorcio! - aclaró muy firme ante él… el hombre de su vida

- l-los papeles? - cuestionó muy aturdido por lo que ella le decía

- si… es mejor que los firmes ahorita, ya que tengo que…

- No! - exclamó muy dolido y furioso de saber que a la única mujer que él amaba, se le iba de las manos con tan solo una firma - no firmaré nada!!

- por que te empeñas en hacerme sufrir!! - exclamó ella igualmente de dolida que él

- sufrir!??, y que rayos es lo que tu me haces a mi?, eh?!, que crees que es muy bonito verte con ese estúpido??! - cuestionaba muy furioso - no Hinata!!, yo ya estoy harto de disimular que no pasa nada!!

- que no pasa nada??!, ja!, que cinco eres!! - respondió con la misma intensidad que él, en cada una de sus palabras

**_Como lo ves, nada cambió_**

**_desde ese día que nos separó._**

**_Te seguiré, me humillaré,_**

**_por el momento esperaré (por el momento esperaré)_**

- cínico??! - cuestionó exaltadamente furioso - cínico por que te amo?!, por que pienso en ti a cada segundo?, por que…

- ya basta Naruto!, ya no sigas! - interrumpió la Hyuga con muchas ganas de llorar en esos precisos momentos

- entonces recapacita! - exclamó desesperadamente - no nos divorciemos - pidió más tranquilo

- que es lo que quieres de mi Naruto?, que es lo que quieres para que me des el divorcio! - dijo conmovidamente agobiada

- no te entiendo - respondió muy aturdido

- la empresa?, dinero?, acaso quieres la casa?

- nada de eso! - interrumpió muy furioso de pensar que ella solo tenía en mente que él estaba con ella solo por dinero y por las cosas materiales - entiéndeme… solo te quiero a ti, a tu amor, a…

- a una imbécil a la cual puedas engañar con tu secretaria, para luego echarte a reír de las estupideces que ella hace por los estúpidos celos!?

- de que diablos hablas! - interrumpió al escuchar los reclamos que ella le hacía - ya te dije que…

- lo se todo Naruto! - dijo antes de que él continuara con lo mismo de siempre - así que… por favor… te lo suplico… dame el divorcio - dijo sollozando no conteniendo las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar desesperadamente de sus ojos

**_Mentía cuando te decía_**

**_"Quédate tranquila corazón"._**

**_Nos separaremos en términos buenos_**

**_vuelvo con mi vida, soy buen perdedor._**

El rubio quedó callado ante la petición de la ojiperla, él no quería perderla, pero aquel pedido había hecho que todas sus esperanzas por recuperarla se esfumaran como una ráfaga viento, y se dio cuenta que todos su esfuerzos no habían dado frutos, al contrario, la habían alejado más de él

- es… es eso lo que quieres - preguntó muy triste por saber aquella respuesta

- si… - respondió sin más la ojiperla bajando la cabeza

- entonces demándame! - exclamó muy decidido

- que?! - dijo la ojiperla muy aturdida y confundida alzando la vista al instante

- si!, demándame!, por que de mí no obtendrás ni mi firma, ni el divorcio! - exclamó decididamente irritado

- y que pasó con lo que me habías dicho antes!! - dijo muy desesperada por que él recordara de la promesa que le había hecho

- MENTÍ! - exclamó muy furioso - mentí ok??!, pensé que te podría recuperar sin llegar a esto!!

**_Y ahora te sigo a toda hora,_**

**_tengo que saber con quién estas._**

**_No es nada positivo y se vuelve adictivo,_**

**_yo no sé que a mi no me podría pasar_**

La ojiperla quedó callada, no sabía que hacer, ni que responderle…

- _¿Por qué me hace las cosas más difíciles!?, por que quiere seguir jugando conmigo!? -_ se preguntaba la ojiperla dentro de sí

El rubio notó la poca molestia que se formaba en el semblante de su aún esposa con lo que le había dicho

-_ que hago!, que alguien me ayude!!, no quiero perderla!, no a ella! -_ se decía muy desesperado - Hinata… te amo!, y me duele sentir celos por él - pronunció el ojiazul jugando su última carta - me sofoco cada vez que te veo junto a él, me muero de rabia y de los celos que provocas en mí… y siempre me reprocho el haber sido un tonto contigo!, me maldigo a mí mismo por perderte por una estupidez… no sabes cuantas veces he pedido perdón a la vida por haberte hecho mucho daño… pero… te lo vuelvo a repetir… no te alejes de mi… no te vallas de mi lado - dijo entrecortadamente perdiendo todas las esperanzas de recuperarla algún día y ser feliz con ella - por favor… te lo pido - decía acercándose a ella sigilosamente - déjame cumplir la promesa que te hice antes de casarnos… déjame hacerte feliz…

**_Mentía cuando te decía_**

**_"Quédate tranquila corazón"._**

**_Nos separaremos en términos buenos_**

**_vuelvo con mi vida, soy buen perdedor._**

Escuchar aquellas palabras no hicieron otra cosa en la Hyuga, más que empezara a derramar más lagrimas de frustración y tristeza… pues aún no comprendía por que él le seguía mintiendo, aunque aquellas palabras habían sido las más sinceras que había escuchado decirle, y pronto empezó a llorar de rabia por no comprenderse a sí misma, pues una parte de ella no quería creerle a la secretaria, quería creerle a él, pero la otra parte, la atormentaba cruelmente con la infidelidad que la pelirroja le había confirmado… y prefirió darle la razón a la lógica que al corazón

- d-dame el divorcio… - concluyó entrecortadamente

- Hinata… - pronunció tristemente al sentirse impotente por que ella no comprendiera que era su razón de existir

- si dices amarme… entonces dame el divorcio…

- acaso tu ya no me amas?! - replicó estratégicamente haciendo que ella lo mirara sorpresivamente ante su interrupción

- … - solo quedó callada, pues sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta

**_Y ahora te sigo a toda hora,_**

**_tengo que saber con quién estas._**

**_No es nada positivo y se vuelve adictivo,_**

**_yo no sé que a mi no me podría pasar_**

- acaso es eso!? - exclamó muy decepcionado ante su silencio que no dejaba de torturarlo - contesta!! - pidió muy frustrado

El rubio tenía miedo de averiguar que ella ya no lo amaba, nerviosamente se fue acercando más a ella, pues no podía creer que ese silencio diera por afirmativa la respuesta, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él

- Naruto… - por fin pronunció ella - por favor… firma! - pidió una vez más bajando la cabeza para ya no verlo y poderse retractar de lo dicho

- firmaré! - exclamó haciendo que ella rápidamente lo mirara a esos ojos tan hermosos que tanto amaba, estaba muy confundida de escucharle decir eso, pues no se esperaba que él dijera tal cosa - pero solo si me dices que ya no me amas!… solo así firmaré - declaró

**_No es nada positivo, y se vuelve adictivo,_**

**_yo no sé que a mi no me podría pasar_**

**_( no, no me podría pasar )_**

La Hyuga sintió flaquear ante la mirada decisiva del ojiazul, su corazón empezó a latir desesperadamente mientras el aire le empezaba a hacer falta, en su mente solo vagaban las palabras dichas por el rubio, vagaba el "te amo" de él, pero también vagaba lo dicho por la pelirroja y pronto frunció el ceño en signo de confusión, cosa que notó el rubio

- Hinata…

- Naruto… yo ya no te a….

_A?… A QUE NO SE IMAGINAN QUE VA A PASAR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP!!!! MUAJAJAJAJA XD _

_QUIEREN CONTI???!!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! MUAJAJAJAJA XD_

_PRÓXIMO CAP!!! *GRAN FINAL DE SU TELE-FIC MENTÍA JAJAJAJAJA =3 YA TENÍA GANAS DE DECIRLO!!! XD_

_Ok!!!, como verán me emocioné mucho mucho mucho!!! Y espero que ustedes también!, una pregunta ¿ cuántas frases con "Naruto yo ya no te a…? existen??? Am…. Es nula la respuesta verdad??? Jejeje XD bueno, solo comento MUCHAS GRACIAS EN VERDAD POR TODO SU APOYO!!, y como leyeron anteriormente, GRAN FINAL!!!, que pasara???, le dirá que ya no??, nose nose nose… yo ya no se no que pensar!!!, pero eso si les aseguro!, tendrán un final súper wow!, XD se los prometo!, sinó pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran JAJAJAJAJA XD_

_TARDE CON LA CONTI?????…. XD. Gracias por esperar!, muchas gracias y también agradezco a mis lectores y sobretodo a los que me dejan reviews!! =3, a: _deltaporsiempre_, _Fer, uzumaki hyuuga kimiko, LUCY, Heero Kusanagi, ETOLPLOW-KUN, toomoyo.., Annie Lamperouge, Skuld Dark, Ayame2009, Hinataxlia, nana83, mokonahyuga, koolcag, Kaory18, Jay-Dope, Zaff_16, hinata-sama198, naruhinashikatema (muchas gracias por motivarme! XD)

_Debo de admitir que este tiempo recapacité en ver que pasaría pues le quería meter más al fic y bueno!, esto se alargaría y muchos quedarían torturados, por eso decidí hacerlo así!, espero que les guste la conti y bueno Naruto y sus personajes son de mi gran sensei Masashi Kishimoto! _

_Dejaran reviews?? Al menos para reclamarme, torturarme, comentarme, animarme y todo lo que termine en "arme"? XD okis!!!, espero que si!!! XD, dejen reviews entonces!!! Por que si son muchos muchos muchos!, quizás pronto tengan su conti!! °w° así que para los que solo leen les invito a dejarme reviews! =3 pueden hacerlo! ^^ (inner: no muerdo! ¬¬) al contrario, me gusta leerlos! jejejej XD_


	8. Final: Todo puede pasar ƸӜƷ

- Naruto… yo ya no te amo! - exclamó plenamente dolida por la decisión que acababa de tomar

- No!, eso no es cierto!, eso es una mentira! - respondió desesperadamente el rubio - es mentira!, no es cierto! - decía una y otra vez mientras la tomaba por los hombros para hacerla recapacitar

**Mentía - Sonfic **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**Cap. 8 "Gran Final - Todo puede pasar" **

- es cierto!, ya no te amo!… como podría amar a una persona que me fue infiel? - contestó la Hyuga mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir con desesperación de su rostro, el alama le dolía, no lo podía ocultar… pero sabía perfectamente dentro de sí, que había tomado una decisión acertada

- no!… no!, no! - decía ladeando la cabeza de un lado al otro para no derramar unas cuantas lágrimas que querían salir de sus dos grandes zafiros - no Hinata!… esto no nos puede estar pasando! - exclamó con la voz entrecortada por tanto dolor que sentía en su pecho

- pues créelo Uzumaki! - replicó ella tomando el control de la situación - tu me pediste que te lo dijera!, ahí tienes tu respuesta!, ahora firma por favor! - sentenció muy dolida mientras se zafaba del agarre de su todavía aún esposo

- Hinata…

- firma!, los papeles… los estaré esperando en mi oficina! - dijo antes de salir de aquel despacho que ya empezaba a asfixiarla

- Hinata espera!, Hinata! - llamó el rubio antes de que ella cerrara la puerta tras de sí, pero la Hyuga había hecho caso omiso a su llamado - Hi..na…ta… - no podía creerlo… todo se le había ido de las manos… su vida, su felicidad, su mundo… todo se iba con ella…

Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, pronto empezó a hacerle falta el aire mientras su cabeza empezaba a dar de vueltas… el piso se le movió y calló preso de una obscuridad cegadora para sus sentidos… se había desvanecido en contra de su voluntad…

- señor Uzumaki!, señor Uzumaki! - decía una voz muy preocupada a lo lejos - señor Uzumaki!… despierte por favor! - dijo desesperada mientras el rubio sentía como era zarandeado por una mano en su hombro - señor Uzumaki! - dijo nuevamente acaparando toda la atención del rubio

Aquella voz la conocía perfectamente bien… poco a poco abrió los ojos, pues sus pupilas aún no se adaptaban a la luz de su oficina, una vez abiertos sintió como le empezaba a punzar la cabeza y pronto se llevo las manos a la sien para masajearse los costados

- auch! - exclamó con mucho dolor hasta que se topó con un par de ojos negros que lo miraban muy furiosos - Shizune? - preguntó muy aturdido de ver a aquella pelinegra metida en su oficina - q-que paso? - cuestionó a lo que la pelinegra solo soltó un gran suspiro

- oh por Kami!, hasta que por fin despierta!, ya me tenía muy preocupada!, pensé que ya estaba muerto! - respondió un tanto aliviada

- pero…. Que haces aquí? - aquella pregunta dejó desconcertada a la chica, pues no entendía a que se refería su jefe

- como?… pero si yo aquí trabajo! - contestó lo más obvio que se le cruzó por la cabeza

- y… Fuuka?

- Fuuka? - repitió la pelinegra

- Hinata! - exclamó muy desesperado al acordarse lo que había pasado antes de que viera todo negro - donde está mi esposa! - exigió saber mientras se paraba de donde estaba

- ummm… no entiendo señor!, aún que conozco a su esposa… no la eh visto por aquí - respondió muy extrañada ante el comportamiento del rubio

- como? - replicó muy confundido ante la respuesta de… - _mi secretaria! -_ pensó detalladamente - un segundo! - exclamó - que día es hoy? - cuestionó muy incrédulo

- veintidós de Abril - contestó sin saber a que correspondía todo ese dilema montado por su jefe desde el instante en que se despertó de su pequeña "siesta" tomada en su oficina*

- ABRIL! - gritó el rubio a todo pulmón mientras alzaba los brazos al techo del edificio y se inclinaba hacia atrás para ver dicho techo - Gracias Kami-sama!, bendito seas! gracias! - decía una y otra vez ante una pelinegra muy preocupada por la pronta reacción de su jefe - entonces estamos a abril y no a octubre! - dijo no saliendo de su asombro - entonces todo fue un sueño!, un bendito sueño! - exclamó eufóricamente mientras tomaba su saco y las llaves de su coche

- señor… solo le recuerdo que…

- Shizune! - interrumpió antes de que ella dijera algo más - te has ganado un aumento de sueldo! - exclamó muy feliz pero pronto un recuerdo de su sueño le golpeó en la mente - ah!, pero eso si… que esto sea por que sabes mucho eh?, y no por que tu y yo… bueno!, tu sabes! - dijo dándole fin a la conversación mientras salía de su oficina

- nani? - soltó muy espantada al escuchar las palabras de su jefe - señor Uzumaki? - llamó al verlo marchar - señor Uzumaki espere!, señor! - más sin embargo el rubio no había escuchado aquellos llamados, pues ya se había adentrado al elevador - señor… solo le iba a recordar la junta… que tiene en… estos momentos - susurró hasta que ni ella misma pudo escucharse

… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

- bien!, ahora tengo que averiguar que todo halla sido una estúpida pesadilla - se dijo el rubio - uff!, y pensar que cambiaría a Shizune por otra secretaria… es más!, como pude soñar engañar a mi Hinata?, no!, jamás!… si hasta en sueños la amo más que a nada! - se recriminó internamente mientras abría la puerta de su auto para adentrarse y salir directamente hacia su casa - un momento… si hoy es jueves… entonces ayer llegué tarde a casa y todo por culpa de ero-senin! - recordó al ir conduciendo - con razón!, soñé horrible! - dijo aguardando a que el semáforo cambiara de color para proseguir

… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Sumido en sus pensamientos, llegó a aquella morada que compartía con su amada esposa, el rubio esperaba a que todo no fuera una cruel broma hecha por su desesperación… bajo miedosamente de su auto y caminó hasta la puerta de su casa… metió la llave y abrió lentamente la puerta para después adentrarse

- Hinata? - llamó con mucha cautela, pero nadie le contestó - Hinata? - llamó una vez más mientras la buscaba con la mirada por todo el lugar

- Naruto? - exclamó su esposa al salir de la cocina, estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí pues no se esperaba a que su esposo llegara tan témpano del trabajo - q-que haces aquí? - cuestionó muy intrigada

- HINATA! - gritó con desesperación, alegría y entusiasmo de verla frente a él y pronto corrió para abrazarla con mucha urgencia, pues su cuerpo anhelaba estrecharla entre sus brazos - Hinata!, Hinata, mi amor!, estas aquí! - decía muy feliz una y otra vez

- N-Naruto… q-que pasa, que tienes! - cuestionaba muy preocupada la ojiperla de ver a su esposo en ese estado tan curioso y anormal

- pasa que te amo!, y que tengo miedo a perderte por una estupidez - respondió el rubio tristemente sin separarse de la ojiperla

- yo también te amo, pero… de que estupidez me hablas?, acaso hiciste algo malo? - cuestionó sin entender a que venía todo lo dicho por el rubio

- jeje no! - contestó muy feliz el rubio - pero ahora que lo recuerdo… si!, creo que haré algo muy malo! - dijo cambiando su semblante tranquilo a uno pervertido y sexy, haciendo estremecer a la ojiperla entre sus brazos

- a-a que te refieres - decía mientras se apartaba del rubio

- ni creas que me eh olvidado de lo de anoche! - sentenció aferrándola más contra sí

- ah!, tengo que terminar la cena! - dijo soltándose de su esposo para salir de ahí

- a donde cree que va señora Uzumaki! - exclamó el rubio tomando de la cintura a la ojiperla - ni creas que te eh perdonado por dejarme así anoche - ronroneó sensualmente entras la oreja de su esposa para después morderla

- N-Naruto… a-ahora no… - suplicó al sentirse derretir por las mordidas y caricias que su esposo le daba

- no?… por? - preguntó volteándola para que quedara de frente ante él - acaso… estas en tus días? - cuestionó incrédulamente

- N-Naruto! - reprendió la ojiperla ligeramente avergonzada por la pregunta de su esposo - n-no es nada de eso… - comentó con un claro color carmín sobre sus mejillas al dirigir la mirada hacia otro lado

- ummm?… entonces? - cuestionó no entendiendo a su esposa

- esque… no me he tomado mis pastillas… y bueno… como a ti no te gusta hacerlo con… - comentó deteniéndose para rolar los ojos y que su rubio esposo entendiera lo que ella quería decir

- mi vida! - dijo tomándole de la cara para acercarla hacia él y depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios - no crees que ya es hora de que cumplamos con nuestra promesa? - preguntó el rubio tiernamente

- eh?… a que promesa te refieres? - cuestionó la Hyuga levemente confundida, pues el rubio le había prometido muchas cosas antes, después y durante del transcurso de su matrimonio

- de llenar nuestro hogar con muchos niños! - recordó haciendo sonrojar al instante a la ojiperla - así que… que te parece si empezamos ahora? - decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla sonrojada de su esposa

- e-esa bien… - contestó un tanto cohibida para después sonreírle con tanto amor como solo ella lo sabía hacer

- me encantas! - exclamó muy feliz el rubio - eres divina en tu faceta de inocente y tierna!, eso me excita, sabes?

- N-Naruto! - reprendió la ojiperla falsamente molesta por aquel comentario, pues si bien sabía que le encantaba que el rubio le dijera ese tipo de cosas

- te amo mi Hinata!, y prometo serte fiel siempre! - dijo el rubio que empezaba a acercar el cuerpo de su esposa al suyo

- enserio? - cuestionó la ojiperla al enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo

- si… - se limitó a contestar para después empezarla a besar sutilmente con mucho amor…

El vaivén de sus bocas dieron paso a un beso desenfrenado por parte de ambos, convirtiéndose en un beso salvaje cargado de mucha pasión y deseo… sus lenguas empezaban a jugar por sí solas mientras que las manos del rubio bajaban de la cintura de su esposa hasta sus glúteos con el fin de cargarla y llevarla hasta la habitación que ambos compartían y así consumar las ardientes llamas que nacían al estar levemente unidos

O_o. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .o_O

- etto… seguro que no tarda! - aseguró muy nerviosa la pelinegra ante unos accionistas impacientes por que el dueño de la empresa no llegara a la dichosa junta que debía de dar en esos precisos instantes

- Shizune-san… podría decirnos a donde fue Naruto? - preguntó impacientemente el Aburame, pues una de las cosas que menos le agradaban, era que lo hicieran esperar

- si no iba a llegar, entonces por que no nos avisó?, por que todo lo pone tan problemático? - cuestionó el Nara siguiendo el interrogatorio hacia una pelinegra que no sabía realmente la respuesta ante la ausencia de su jefe

- jeje… la verdad ni yo lo se Shikamaru-san - respondió la pelinegra no quitando su risita nerviosa

- ah!, ese baka!, pero cuando lo vea… me va a escuchar! - exclamó muy enojado el azabache

- cálmense chicos!, seguro que no ha de tardar, no se desesperen! - comentó la rubia muy sonriente

- Temari… por favor!, ya pasó más de cuarenta y cinco minutos y Naruto ni sus luces!, como no nos vamos a desesperara? - respondió muy fastidiado el pelirrojo

- cierto!, Gaara tiene razón! - le siguió Konohamaru ante lo que hablaban los dos hermanos

- _y si está con Hinata? -_ pensó muy alarmado otro castaño -_ no!, Maldito Naruto! -_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras omitía un gruñido de odio hacia el rubio

- quizás esté con Hinata teniendo sexo! - comentó Sai muy divertido, ganándose el asombro de sus compañeros

O_o. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .o_O

Calló un gemido que quería salir como otros tantos al penetrarla nuevamente, su boca se adueñaba de la de su esposa y su lengua se dedicaba a jugar con la de ella, mientras que con sus manos recorría el esbelto cuerpo de su amada, clavando sus dedos brusca pero delicadamente sobre la piel de su espalda para contraerla más hacia él… la falta de aire los hicieron separase, dando pase a jadeos descontrolados al irla envistiendo más rápido, maximizando así sus movimientos y sus sentidos…

- N-Naruto… - gimió el nombre de su amado con tanto placer y dulzura al sentir como su rubio se dedicaba a dar pequeños chupetes y mordiscos sobre su cuello… llegando casi a su límite de cordura, pronto envolvió entre sus dedos aquellos cabellos dorados que tanto le encantaba mientras que con la otra mano recorría su espalda hacia abajo, dándole pequeñas caricias de satisfacción llegando a parase sobre sus glúteos bien formados para darle un diminuto apretón y contraerlo más hacia ella…

- AHHH!… HINATA! - aquel gesto, hizo que el rubio se estremeciera mientras que la ojiperla solo pudo sonreír hacia sus adentros por aquel atrevimiento de su parte… el rubio notó como su esposa se mordía los labios al mirarlo con mucha seducción… aquello lo mataba, no pudo resistir más y paró sus envestidas, solo para apoderarse de sus labios, los cuales hacían que la deseara más a cada segundo, que la quisiera tener y poseer todos los días de su vida… levemente empezó a moverse, seguido de los movimientos de su esposa…

… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Una leve capa de sudor cubrió una vez más sus cuerpos, mientras empezaban a ceder a los placeres que otorgaban ambos cuerpos…

- Arrghhh! Hinata… Hinata… aaahh!… llega conmigo! - pedía un tanto exhausto el rubio por omitir lo que su cuerpo le exigía y le ofrecía a su esposa

- N-Naruto… no aguanto! - contestó muy jadeante la ojiperla mientras que su interior aprisionaba al miembro de su esposo… - AAAHH!- gimió al sentir como su orgasmo empezaba a salir desesperadamente

- Arrghhh! - exclamó el rubio derramándose en ella… cansado se dejó caer sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos para disfrutar ese momento tan calido y abrazador mientras aguardaba a que ambos se recuperaran y regularizaran sus respiraciones… el sonido tan particular de su celular volvió a sonar una vez más, sacándolos de su atmósfera tan relajante

- amor… te llaman - dijo la ojiperla acariciando la melena dorada de su esposo

- no quiero! - respondió el rubio apegándose más a ella

- Naruto… que tal si es urgente! - comentó palmeándole la espalda para que su esposo atendiera dicha llamada

- mmm… - soltó sin muchas ganas separándose levemente de la ojiperla para mirarla a los ojos y que entendiera que no quería contestar, sino estar en esas condiciones con ella

- contesta! - animó ella al ver aquella mirada que entendía perfectamente bien a que se debía

- ummm… esta bien! - dijo sin muchos ánimos bajándose de la cama para buscar su saco que se encontraba en alguna parte de su casa, ya que en él yacía aquel aparato tan molesto, que si no hubiera sonado, quizás él estuviera nuevamente poseyendo a su esposa, se dijo mientras que un color carmín salían de sus mejillas por aquel pensamiento pervertido que le cruzó por la cabeza

O_o. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .o_O

- Demonios!, no contesta! - exclamó muy furioso el azabache para después apretar con mucha ira su celular

- ya déjalo! - exclamó Sai - deja que disfrute jejeje… - comentó muy sonriente al cruzarle un millón de cosas de lo que el rubio podría estar haciendo con su esposa

- Sai!, deja de decir esas estupideces! - regañó muy molesto el castaño Inuzuka

- que pasa cara de perro?, acaso no has escuchado ese dicho que dice: "piensa mal y acertaras"? - respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa pervertida adornada en sus labios

- bueno ya!… siendo así, creo que me voy - comentó la única rubia que se encontraba en aquella junta, haciéndole un guiño al Nara para que él captara lo que ella quería decirle

- pues… creo que no habrá problema, ya no vino Naruto - comentó Shikamaru entendiendo lo que Temari quería decirle -quieres que te lleve? - preguntó sonriéndole disimuladamente

- Claro! - exclamó ella parándose de su asiento, lista para salir

- Ok!, yo también me iré!, tengo que seguir el ejemplo del dueño de la empresa! - comentó muy divertidamente Sai

- bueno… entonces yo igual me iré!, no me voy a quedar aquí a esperar a una persona que ni se molestó en avisar que no llegaría! - dijo Konohamaru con una venita en la frente, siguiendo a los que ya salían de ahí

- en esa caso… me voy - comentó el Aburame, mientras recogía su portafolios para irse

- dile al baka ese que cuando lo vea, lo voy a descuartizar! - sentenció el azabache a la pelinegra para después salir de esa dichosa junta

- h-hai! - respondió muy nerviosa

- que se cuide de ambos, por que yo también lo voy a hacer! - advirtió el pelirrojo siguiendo al azabache

En aquel sitio solo quedaron la pelinegra y el castaño que aún seguía muy sumido en sus pensamientos por aquel comentario que le había hecho el pelinegro llamado Sai

- etto… señor Inuzuka, yo también me iré, nos vemos en la próxima junta! - dijo la pelinegra saliendo de ahí, dejando solo al castaño que aún seguía muy sumido en sus pensamientos no escuchando lo dicho por ella y tampoco percatándose de que ya todos había abandonado aquel lugar…

O_o. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .o_O

- valla!, tengo tres llamadas perdidas del teme, dos de Shino, cuatro de Gaara, una de Shikamaru, dos de Temari y tres de Konohamaru… más aparte cinco de la oficina! - se dijo muy asombrado por las tantas llamadas que tenía

- wow!, son muchas! - comentó la ojiperla, quien se acercó a él con el fin de abrazarlo por detrás

- si amor!… creo que… tenía junta - comentó leyendo un mensaje de Sai - waaa! Que le pasa al pervertido ese! - exclamó muy exaltado después de leer dicho mensaje

- que pasa Naru… - dijo la ojiperla recargando su mentón en el hombro del rubio para ver dicho mensaje - "_se que estas haciendo muchas cositas con Hinata… pero dime, ya hiciste la posición del… - _la ojiperla ya no pudo leer pues pronto empezó a sonrojarse extremadamente - b-bueno… c-creo… que… - balbuceaba muy aturdida

- creo que no lo hemos hecho! - exclamó muy seductor y feliz el rubio ante una esposa demasiado sonrojada…

Otra vez el sonido de su celular rompió aquel momento que se le escapaba de las manos al rubio

- contesta! - dijo la ojiperla ágilmente astuta para luego soltar a su esposo y dirigirse hacia otro lugar

- _rayos!_ - se dijo el rubio muy fastidiado por aquellas llamadas que solo lograban interrumpirlo - bueno? - contestó sin ver quien llamaba ya que se había preocupado por seguir los movimientos de su esposa, que llevaba puesta su camisa y se metía a la cocina -_hermosa… -_ se dijo y pronto un sinfín de pensamientos le embargaron en la cabeza al pensar en todo lo que podría hacer con ella en la cocina y como podría desgárrale aquella camisa que tanto le gustaba…

-_ Naruto!, estas ahí? -_ dijo muy exasperado el de la otra línea al notar que el rubio no le estaba haciendo caso en lo que le decía

-eh?, ah!, s-si!… si ero-senin! - contestó el rubio saliendo de su transe - dime - dijo poniéndole más atención al peliblanco, el cual soltó un suspiro al tenerle que repetir todo lo que había dicho anteriormente

- _Naruto… te decía que quisiera que vengas al mismo bar!, deseo presentarte a alguien! _- dijo muy alegre el peliblanco

- a alguien? - cuestionó el rubio, pero pronto abrió los ojos al llegarle un recuerdo de lo que había soñado, pues estaba pasando casi, exactamente lo mismo - no! - respondió descolocando al instante al peliblanco por su seca respuesta - lo siento ero-senin, pero no puedo… tengo una de esas noches con mi esposa y… no me gustaría dejarla sola! - a completó para que su abuelo entendiera que no se iría de su casa por nada del mundo - lo siento…

- _oh bueno!, entonces será en otro momento _- contestó el peliblanco un poco decepcionado y desanimado

- mira ero-senin - dijo el rubio, buscándole una solución a esa situación - por que no vas con Tsunade-obachan y le pides disculpas y quizás, si tienes suerte, pasará algo como lo que estoy apunto de hacer con mi amada esposa! - exclamó muy feliz

- _y dices que yo soy el ero? ¬¬* _- respondió el peliblanco

- jejeje… - rió el ojiazul al saberse descubierto por su abuelo, otro recuerdo de lo que le pedía el peliblanco en aquel bar abarcó en su mente - ah!, y por cierto, antes de que me pidas un puesto para la sobrina de uno de tus amigos… solo te diré que no hay vacantes en la empresa - comentó muy decidido

- _como? _- cuestionó el peliblanco muy sorprendido por lo que escuchó decir a su nieto - _c-como sabias que yo…_

- intuición - se apresuró a contestar el rubio - bueno… me tengo que ir antes de que Hina se me escape! - dijo colgando su celular

… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

El peliblanco había quedado pensativo ante lo que le había dicho su nieto, y pronto se dijo que él tenía mucha razón, tenía que irle a pedir perdón a su amada esposa, tenía que hacer las pases con ella y si se podía cambiar solo por ella, pues la amaba, la amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa que existiera en el mundo, tenía que ir a la casa donde ella aguardaba… aquella morada que juntos compraron con mucho amor y se juraron jamás separase

- Naruto… por primera vez, tienes mucha razón! - se dijo muy alegre para después voltearse hacia donde estaba su invitada y sonrió - Fuuka, lo siento mucho!, mi nieto no va a venir… y me dijo que no había lugar en su empresa… en verdad lo siento mucho! - dijo con un poco de pena por aquella chica

- no se preocupe Jiraiya-sama!, yo comprendo que su nieto no pueda venir por que sea un hombre muy ocupado - comentó resignadamente la pelirroja

- ocupado?, jajaja ocupado si!, pero con su linda esposa! - respondió divertidamente el peliblanco - bueno… creo que me iré, pues tengo que contentar a la mía! - sentenció muy feliz listo para irse

- si… nos vemos luego Jiraiya-sama! - despidió la pelirroja muy contrariada - _rayos!, y ahora que hago?, se suponía que venía dispuesta a conquistar al nieto de ese viejo!… diablos!, ni modos, tendré que esperar a ver a quien pesco! -_ se dijo muy furiosa la chica mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida

O_o. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .o_O

- Sasuke!, por que llegas a estas horas! - reclamó muy enojada la pelirrosa al ver entrar al azabache a la casa que ambos compartían

- ah!, ni me reclames Sakura! - respondió muy indignado el pelinegro mientras se quitaba el saco y la corbata para estar más relajado - por que no vas y le reclamas al baka de Naruto, que no avisó que no llegaría a la dichosa junta! - dijo sacando todo el mal humor que traía en esos momentos

- es enserio? - preguntó muy compasiva al acercarse a su esposo - sabes que no me gusta que me dejes por mucho tiempo sola! - dijo haciendo un puchero tal cual niña pequeña cuando se enoja

- y a mi no me gusta dejarte sola! - respondió el azabache mientras la abrazaba por la cintura - no me gustaría que me engañaras con el jardinero! - comentó tomándola del mentón

- por Kami!, Sasuke Uchiha!, el pobre jardinero es un viejito de setenta años! - reclamó muy molesta por el comentario de su esposo

- así?, pues como sea!, tiene ojos y te ve! - dijo falsamente celoso para después otorgarle una sonrisa seductora

- Sasuke! - exclamó - por que eres tan… - pero ya no pudo reclamarle más, pues su esposo la había besado tierna pero apasionadamente como él solo lo podía hacer…

O_o. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .o_O

- Sai? - pronunció la rubia seductoramente mientras salía del baño de su recamara para acercarse al pelinegro que estaba desabotonándose la camisa

- ya se te quitó la regla? - comentó muy feliz con los ojos brillantes al tener a su rubia gateando sobre la cama solo para llegar hasta él…

- por que eres tan malhablado! - exclamó muy indignada la rubia mientras se detenía al borde de la cama - Auch! - exclamó después al caerse de la cama pues su pelinegro se había abalanzado desesperadamente sobre de ella haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso

O_o. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .o_O

-_ Konohamaru? -_ pronunció temerosamente una castaña al otro lado de la línea

- Hanabi! - exclamó muy feliz el castaño al escuchar a la chica - en que te puedo ayudar? - cuestionó amablemente, pues se le hacía raro de que ella le llamara a esas horas

- _dime… tienes planes para esta noche?… digo… Kiba me volvió a rechazar y… me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a una fiesta… quisiera conocer más sabes? _- cuestionó la chica no pudiendo ocultar su nerviosismo ante lo que le decía al castaño

- eh?… c-claro!, por supuesto que si!, paso por ti? - se apresuró a preguntar antes de que la castaña se echara para atrás con sus planes

- _si!… aquí te espero! -_ respondió la Hyuga mientras colgaba su celular

- Hanabi… - suspiró el castaño planamente enamorado por esa chica

O_o. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .o_O

- otra vez te vas de viaje? - cuestionó muy enojada la castaña

- ven conmigo Ten-ten! - pidió el Hyuga tomándola por la cintura

- Neji… es enserio lo que me pides? - preguntó muy incrédula al escuchar lo que él le había propuesto - no te estorbare? - volvió a preguntar melancólicamente al recordar el primer viaje de negocios en el cuál ella lo había acompañado

- Ten! - llamó muy triste el Hyuga, pues se acordaba lo que había pasado en su primer viaje - ya te dije que no fue mi intención gritarte!, me preocupé mucho cuando no te vi en el hotel, pensé que algo malo te había pasado! - respondió - tu sabes que sin ti, yo no podría vivir - comentó para después besarla, a lo que la castaña lloró de alegría

- bien! - exclamó separándose bruscamente de él para luego quitarse las lágrimas de cocodrilo que había derramado y se dispuso a sacar unas maletas que ya tenía preparadas debajo de la cama - ya estoy lista!, a que horas nos vamos? - cuestionó muy sonriente

- _¬¬ astuta! -_ pensó el Hyuga

O_o. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .o_O

_- _Shika - habló una rubia acostada sobre el pecho de su amado

- mm? - se limitó a contestar el pelinegro

- me amas? - preguntó inocentemente la rubia

- aja - respondió el pelinegro sin mucho afán

- Shikamaru! - exclamó muy enojada la rubia, pues en cierta parte esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar - por que eres tan problemático! - dijo muy dolida mientras se volteaba para quedar hacia el otro lado de la cama y ya no verlo; por su parte el pelinegro no contestó ante lo dicho por ella

Pasaron diez minutos en los cuales el pelinegro analizó su situación y se volteó en dirección hacia la rubia pensando en que esta se había quedado completamente dormida

- te amo! - susurró en su oído para después besarle sobre la cabeza

La rubia solo sonrió hacia sus adentros con los ojos cerrados, pues su amor si era correspondido, solo que le debía de dar tiempo para que él pudiera sacar sus sentimientos y decirlos libremente

O_o. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .o_O

- hola… mi nombre es Kiba, puedo sentarme contigo?, o estas esperando a una persona? - preguntó el Inuzuka al acercarse a una bella mujer que aparentemente te había quedado sola en aquel bar

- eh?, c-claro! - contestó la pelirroja mientras que un color carmín se asomaba por sus mejillas - puedes sentarte, mi nombre es Fuuka - dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con aquel sujeto "atractivo" ante sus ojos

- gracias… y que haces aquí sola? - cuestionó iniciando una conversación con aquella pelirroja

O_o. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .o_O

_- _ummm… que haces? - dijo el rubio acercándose a la ojiperla para abrazarla por detrás - huele muy rico! - comentó muy feliz

- será por que es ramen? - contestó muy feliz al ver la expresión de alegría que se le empezaba a formar en el rostro de su esposo

- enserio? - exclamó muy feliz

- si! - contestó ella alegremente, pues le encantaba regalarle esos pequeños detalles a su esposo, pues sabía perfectamente que eso lo hacía muy feliz

- eres simplemente la mejor Hinata! - exclamó contrayéndola más hacia él - por cierto… ya te eh dicho que te amo? - dijo disimulando tener amnesia

- ummm… déjame pensar… creo que ya - dijo ella siguiéndole el juego a su esposo mientras posaba sus manos sobre las de él

- bueno - susurró el rubio en su oído - si no estas tan segura, entonces te lo diré… te amo! - le dijo con mucho amor

- y yo a ti - comentó antes de que el rubio volviera a adueñarse de sus labios, otorgándole un beso lleno más que amor, más que pasión y más que deseo, era un beso único para ambos, el más lindo que pudiera existir…

… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

- sabes? - dijo el rubio al terminar de besarla

- que? - cuestionó la ojiperla muy curiosa

- anoche en el bar… escuche una canción… y eso me hizo soñar algo - comentó muy indeciso de contarle a su esposa la dichosa pesadilla que había soñado

- así?… que soñaste? - preguntó sin más

- no importa!, lo importante es que por más que me pidas el divorcio, jamás te lo daré! - advirtió muy decidido por lo que decía

- jajaja… Naru!, de donde sacas esas cosas?, yo jamás te pediría el divorcio! - respondió muy feliz al escuchar lo que su esposo le decía, pronto se volteó y quedó frente a él para tomarlo de la cara - y también te advierto lo mismo! - dijo muy sonriente mientra pegaba su frente a la de él

- jejeje que bueno!, por que de todos modos yo jamás te lo pediría y ni te lo daría! - contestó muy alegre para después envolverla entre sus brazos…

_**FIN **_

O_o. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .o_O

_Holaaaa! como están chicos!, ya se! Me demoré un buen1, pero les aseguro que no fue mi intención! -_- fue la pereza enserio! Yo no pude hacer nada contra eso! Pues dicen que la pereza es la madre de todos los vicios y como a la madre, hay que respetarla jajajajajajaja XD Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! No tengo excusas coherentes! PERDÓN! _

_En fin! Ya después de tanta pedidora de "perdón", quiero dar mis más sinceras gratitudes a todos ustedes que me siguieron capitulo a capitulo en este fic, en verdad muchas gracias! ^^y me refiero a __**ETOLPLOW-KUN, NANA83 **_**(nana, nanis o nanis83)**_**, Jay-Dope y Skuld Dark, **__en verdad muchas gracias! Por que se que ustedes me siguieron desde el primer capitulo, no me abandonaron en ninguno de los capítulos y siguieron al pie del cañón a esta loca XD, los quiero un chingo!_

_Y bueno, tambien quiero agradecerles a los que después del segundo capitulo se sumaron y no me abandonaron, a los que me dejaron reviews y los que siempre me pedían conti por todos los medios! ^^: __**Ren-Tohsaka,Heero Kusanagi, Naru-fan AVD, naruhinashikatema, Zafiir_15, Zack Dark, fujioka-chan, mokonahyuga, toomoyo.., deltaporsiempre, Dess-28, edo pixcu y lizet,**__ muchas Gracias chicos! Los quiero mucho!_

_En fin!, respecto al fic, el primer asterisco (*) no fue un error de dedo, quería decirle " mujajajaja se la creyeron? XD", pero no me atreví, para no romper la magia de ese momento jajajajaja ustedes comprenderan cierto? XD y bueno, el lemon jujuju nose si me salió, ustedes digan y juzguen! XD y bueno, si alguien se pregunta por que hise así el fic, solo quiero decirles y comentarles que hablar de infidelidad y de divorcio es un tema muy delicado, pues habrá quien lo aprueve y otros que estaran en contra; si yo hize este fic así es por que yo (en lo personal) no estoy muy deacuerdo con la infidelidad, y bueno, eh visto que por aquí y oros lugares rondan muchos fics en los cuales Hina es la "otra" y bueno, la esposa de Naru siempre termina siendo la "mala" (y son muy buenos, no diré que no) y es por eso que en este fic quise darle otro aire, y otra situación; como eh dicho yo no estoy muy deacuerdo con lo de la infidelidad, pero habrá quienes si lo esten... en fin!, chicos-as solo una cosa: - si ya no amas a tu pareja, déjala-lo, antes de que le hagas más daño y/o que la o lo angañes, en verdad no es muy bueno, ya que uno de los dos tendrá que perder y luego resulta que a la larga siempre si la ama ¬¬*... en fin! es mi opinion y respeto la de los demás... y como esto no me gusta, quise darle otro giro a la historia, en un principio pensé en que Hina perdonara a Naru... pero preferí hacerlo así, osea que Naru jamás le fue infiel a Hina! ^^ (kenni los ama, y nunca permitiría una infidelidad... almenos no en este fic muajajajaja) ups! eso se me salió! ^^_

_Y bueno!, sin más que decir, me despido! Que estén muy bien!, cuídense mucho y sean felices! Y ya saben los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y si hay faltas de ortografía… Son Gratis! =3 jejejejeje_

_Y bien... como ya no tengo con que amenazarlos para que me dejen conti… ah! No esperen,, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea… muajajajajaja (risa perversa) y aquí esta:_

_**Si no dejan reviews, me abstengo de publicar las contis de mis demás fics… muajajajaja XD así que ustedes decidan ^^ dejaran reviews verdad? XD… verdad que si? ^///^**_

_Ok, nos vemos Sayonaraaaaa! ^^_


	9. Epílogo ƸӜƷ

**Mentía - Epílogo - Cap. Extra**

= un mes y medio después =

- … y bien? - preguntó muy angustiada la ojiperla, pues su rubio ya llevaba mucho tiempo viendo y leyendo el contenido del sobre que acababan de darles. Pronto el rubio meneó ligeramente la cabeza en forma negativa, mientras un aura de tristeza le embargaba al instante - n-no? - dijo muy dolida y desilusionada y en acto seguido, un nudo se le formó en la garganta - s-supongo que… e-era de esperarse… n-no tuvimos que… que… - quería continuar seguir hablando, pero el dolor que tenía en el alma le impedía tal acto, de hecho había dado paso a que un sinfín de lágrimas amargas salieran desesperadamente de sus dos aperlados ojos… se sentía patética de estar así, de saberse una estúpida al aferrase a una esperanza, que bien sabía, podía darse o no… ¿que más le costaba esperar?, se cuestionaba internamente

- si… entiendo - contestó tristemente el rubio al ver a su esposa en ese estado - entiendo tu frustración al tener que abstenernos a nueve meses de "intentar" para tener otro hijo… - dijo el rubio, haciendo que su esposa abriera los ojos a más no poder por la impresión que le daban tales palabras - me pregunto por que mejor no vienen en paquete? - se cuestionaba confundidamente el ojiazul, mientras la otra seguía muy aturdida…

¿Qué significaba todo eso?, ¿Acaso quería decir que si?… realmente aquella mujer se encontraba igual o más confundida que el ojiazul en su cuestionamiento

- si Hina! - dijo el ojiazul al notar la sorpresa que se había llevado su esposa - ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS! - exclamó muy alegre, abrazando fuertemente a su esposa que se encontraba en un estado de shock

La ojiperla no sabía que hacer, un sinfín de sentimientos y emociones la embargaban en ese momento; por una parte estaba enojada, molesta y furiosa con su esposo al hacerle creer que no estaba embarazada, pero por el otro lado se sentía feliz, alegre y hasta eufórica al saber que su sueño de tener una verdadera familia con su amado rubio, por fin se habían hecho realidad… solo cedió ante lo último y correspondió felizmente el abrazo que le otorgaba su esposo, y se dijo que si ella fuera Sakura seguramente ahora estuviera matando a su esposo por hacerle creer lo contrario, pero dio gracias a Kami por que no era ella, así que simplemente te conformó con aferrarse más a él y llorar de alegría en su hombro

= cuatro semanas después =

- Hina, tu papá no me quiere!, no entiendo por que insististe en que nos acompañara al ginecólogo! - comentó el rubio un tanto fastidiado por la decisión que había tomado su esposa

- estoy aquí!, mendiga sabandija! - exclamó muy enojado el Hyuga detrás de la pareja

- y quien le preguntó viejo cascarrabias! - contestó el rubio indignadamente por el sobrenombre que su suegro le acababa de dar

- por favor!, ya paren! - pidió la ojiperla desesperadamente antes de que su padre le contestara a su esposo

- señora Uzumaki, ya puede pasar - dijo la enfermera a lo que la ojiperla obedeció el llamado seguida de su esposo y su padre

- espero que sea un varón, así podré entrenarlo para que sea un hombre de bien y no como su padre - comentó Hiashi, a lo que el rubio solo pudo fruncir su ceño en signo de molestia por aquel comentario

- y que tal si es niña eh?, acaso no la va a querer? -cuestionó furiosamente el rubio

- pero por supuesto que si!, solo que si es niña, me encargaré de que no se case con una sangujuela igual que tu! - respondió crudamente el Hyuga - me aseguraré de educarla muy bien! - a completó

- hey!, ese papel me corresponde a mi!, no al abuelo! - contradijo el rubio

- hump!, como si supieras lo que es "ser padre" y tener hijos! - respondió muy indiferente el Hyuga

- no… pero ahí aprenderé! - contestó el rubio

- ja!, de una vez te digo Uzumaki!, no dejaré que le toques un solo pelo a mi nieto o nieta! - advirtió el Hyuga muy autoritario

- queee?, pero será mi hijo o hija! - exclamó desesperadamente el rubio mientras se ponía rojo del coraje al escuchar lo que su suegro le decía

- por favor!

- si siguen ahí discutiendo, se perderán de esta hermosa imagen - interrumpió el doctor antes de que el Hyuga le dijera algo más a su yerno o antes de que el rubio le replicara a su suegro

- que es doctor! - recapacitó Hiashi acercándose a la camilla donde estaba acostada su hija

- es niño o niña? - preguntó el rubio muy emocionado por saber el sexo del nuevo integrante de su familia

- bueno… es niño y es niña - comentó gustosamente el médico

- como? - cuestionaron al mismo tiempo tanto el rubio como el Hyuga

- felicidades!, tendrán un par de gemelitos!, niña y niño - dijo el doctor

En la cara del rubio se podía notar la increíble felicidad que desbordaba su alma, al igual que su suegro… ambos no cabían de la alegría que esa noticia les regalaba… entonces Hiashi fue el primero en derramar una lágrima, seguido por el rubio

- Felicidades!, has hecho un buen trabajo, Naruto! - dijo el Hyuga tomándole del hombro para reconfortarlo y que el rubio sintiera el apoyo que le brindaba

- gracias… pero eso lo aprendí de ero-senin y por supuesto de usted Hiashi-sama! - contestó el ojiazul muy conmocionado

- nani? - se dijo para sí la ojiperla al ver el cambio drástico que protagonizaban su esposo y su padre

- nada de usted!, ahora puedes llamarme papá hijo! - replicó el Hyuga extendiéndole los brazos al rubio

- gracias… papá! - exclamó muy feliz el ojiazul entendiendo lo que el Hyuga quería decirle, y pronto lo abrazó, correspondido por su suegro

- oh por Kami!, en que familia de locos han venido a parar mis niños! - se lamentó la ojiperla al ver toda esa escena montada por los hombres que más quería - pero bueno… al menos será en una familia muy linda y graciosa! - se dijo muy feliz mientras les otorgaba una de sus dulces sonrisas a su esposo y a su padre, las personas que más amaba…

**Fin.**

_Ahora si! =3 jejeje espero que este epilogo les haya gustado! Y espero que comenten! XD para ver si les gustó o no, o al menos para saber si soy buena con estas cosas o de plano no… y así me ahorro de hacer epílogos de mis demás fics muajajajajajaj XD y bueno, esto va dedicado a las personitas que me lo pidieron y a los que me dejaron reviews en el final! En verdad los AMO! XD Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindaron y bueno, aún no se salvan de mi! Puesto que tengo más historias! XD en fin!, ya saben que los personajes son de mi buen amigo Masashi Kishimoto y que si hay faltas de ortografía, son gratis! =3 jejejej XD ok. Ya no digo más tonterías… creo que comer paleta payaso me afecto XD, ahora si!, nos vemos! Sayonaraaaaaaa_

_**REGÁLENME UN ULTIMO REVIEW ¿SI? XD**_


End file.
